Los Otros Juegos: 1 La chica en llamas
by Hel T
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Prim no hubiese salido elegida y Katniss no se hubiese ofrecido como voluntaria? ¿Y si de la misma manera que Effie no cogió la papeleta de Prim tampoco hubiese cogido la de Peeta? [Todos los personajes pertenecen a la trilogía de Suzanne Collins salvo personajes propios que puedan aparecer].
1. La Cosecha

Gale cambió el peso de una pierna a otra mientras esperaba a que les abriesen la puerta. Por el rabillo del ojo observaba a Katniss. Era algo que hacía con frecuencia, aunque ella no parecía darse cuenta nunca. Llevaba un tiempo teniendo atragantadas algunas palabras que quería decirle, ese día se había levantado decidido a decírselo de una vez por todas. Esperaría a que pasase La Cosecha, hacerlo inmediatamente solo crearía más tensión. Él llevaba bastante mal el tema, pero sabía que para Katniss era duro. Era la primera vez que su hermana Prim entraba en el sorteo, no tenía razones para preocuparse, aun así lo hacía.

La puerta se abrió.

Fue la hija del alcalde, Madge, quién les abrió. Acudían ahí únicamente a venderle unas fresas, ella y su dinero podían permitírselas de sobra. Iba a clase con Katniss, por alguna razón a ella le agradaba. Gale no entendía por qué, no era más que otro perrito faldero del Capitolio, una niñata privilegiada que simplemente había tenido la suerte de nacer en una familia bien colocada. Intentaba parecer normal, como ellos, pero no se acercaba ni de lejos. Estaba cortada por otro patrón, se veía desde lejos. Ya iba vestida para La Cosecha, no como para una penitencia como lo harían ellos, sino como si se preparase para una fiesta. Detestable. Su caro vestido blanco brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, casi mofándose de él. Le hervía la sangre. Ella tan arreglada, con un vestido impoluto y el cabello tan rubio recogido en un estúpido lazo rosa. Mientras ellos sucios, con la ropa desgastada de tanto usarla, algunas ramitas en el pelo y una piel oscurecida por la prolongada exposición al sol. Trabajando. No como Madge.

—Bonito vestido—le dijo Gale sin usar un tono concreto, pero sabía que quedaba implícito su sarcasmo.

Madge lo miró fijamente, como si intentase averiguar algo. Tal vez en otra situación completamente diferente podría haber sido su amigo. Lo cierto era que se trataba de una chica bastante guapa. Incluso podría haberse interesado en ella de otra forma. No. Seguramente no.

Ella apretó los labios y sonrió.

—Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?

Aquella salida desconcertó a Gale: ¿qué pretendía? ¿Era tan estúpida cómo para hablar en serio o simplemente le vacilaba? En cualquier caso no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Ella no.

—Tú no irás al Capitolio —su voz sonó más fría de lo que esperaba. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo Katniss fijaba su atención en otra cosa. Pero estaba tan encendido que no podía quitar la vista de la dichosa hija del alcalde—. ¿Cuántas papeletas puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.

—No es culpa suya—la intervención de Katniss le pilló por sorpresa.

Supo disimularlo perfectamente.

—No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son—apostilló.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, se hizo un silencio tirante.

—Buena suerte, Katniss—rompió Madge el silencio con rostro inexpresivo, le puso el dinero en la mano a Katniss y no dijo nada más.

—Lo mismo digo—respondió su amiga.

La hija del alcalde les cerró la puerta en la cara. Se marcaron en silencio hacia la Veta. Gale sabía que Katniss estaría molesta con la escena, pero en ese momento no le importaba si le había sentado mal. Tenía que entender que no podía ser amiga de aquella chica, que no era como ellos, nunca lo sería. No entendía lo que era ser pobre, lo que era vivir con miedo de La Cosecha. Ni siquiera entendía lo que era pasar hambre. En su vida habría pasado un día sin comer, seguro que hasta tiraba la mitad del plato a la basura. Madge no tenía la culpa en realidad, ella no imponía las normas. Su nombre entraba en el sorteo todos los años hasta los dieciocho al igual que el de él, pero ella no cambiaba más papeletas por conseguir comida. Esa era la gran diferencia. Aquello no era más que otro instrumento para fomentar la miseria de su distrito, una forma de sembrar el odio entre los trabajadores hambrientos de la Veta y los que no suelen tener problemas de comida. Así se aseguraban de que no confiasen los unos en los otros.

«Al Capitolio le viene bien que estemos divididos», pensaba. No lo diría en voz alta, porque no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Esas cosas solo las podía explicar en el bosque, cazando con Katniss.

Se dividió con Katniss lo conseguido durante la caza del día. Dos peces, un par de hogazas de pan, verduras, un puñado de fresas, sal, parafina y algo de dinero para cada uno. Gale seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos, aun atrapado frente a la puerta de la hija del alcalde. Viéndola a ella con aquel vestido blanco, con ese remache dorado en el que no había reparado especialmente. Si tan solo no existiese gente así, el mundo sería muchísimo mejor. Nunca entendería por qué alguien tenía que ser más que otro. Sentía la sangre en su rostro, su piel ardía. Su expresión era todo lo pétrea que podía ser.

—Nos vemos en la plaza—se despidió Katniss.

La voz de Gale sonó sin ninguna clase de humor.

—Ponte algo bonito—en cualquier otro momento habría ido con sarcasmo, pero ese día estaba completamente fuera de combate.

Para colmo se acercaba La Cosecha. Lo que le recordaba que…

Cuarenta y dos papeletas.

Era su último año, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte.

* * *

Seguía dándole vueltas al encuentro con Gale y Katniss. No estaba bien. La forma en la que él le había hablado le afectó más de lo que ninguno de ellos creía: ¿que no iría al Capitolio? Puede que no tuviese tantas posibilidades cómo él, pero podía ocurrir.

Era terriblemente consciente del daño que podían hacer los Juegos. De lo mucho que cambiaban a los vencedores, y más aun a las familias de los vencidos. Su visión optimista e idealizada de ir al Capitolio no era más que fachada, tenía que ser así. La gente ya había olvidado lo que ocurrió años atrás, ella no tenía ganas de recordárselo. Prefería fingir que no era más que una chiquilla con expectativas de convertirse algún día en una más del Capitolio. Lloraría todas las noches si eso ocurría, lo sabía.

Por un momento creyó que su imaginación hiperactiva viajaba ya a un hipotético futuro, pero no era ella quién lloraba. Caminó en silencio por el pasillo hasta la puerta entreabierta que daba al dormitorio de sus padres. Entró con sumo cuidado. En el filo de la cama, echa un ovillo y dándole la espalda, estaba su madre. Se le encogía el corazón al verla así: ¿qué podía hacer? Tan solo aliviar su dolor con un poco de morfilina. Así lo hizo. De todas formas, era solo un tratamiento, algo cuyo efecto no sería perenne y acabaría marchándose, dejando de nuevo ese vacío en el interior de la pobre mujer. Hizo un puño con las manos sobre su regazo, arrugando su maravilloso vestido. No le importaba, como tampoco estar guapa para la maldita Cosecha. Tiró del lazo rosa hasta deshacerse de él, cayó al suelo junto a unos pocos de sus mechones. Limpió sus inminentes lágrimas con el dorso de la mano antes de que estas encontrasen la forma de hacerse paso por su rostro. Se giró para besar la frente de su madre.

Ella se percató, abrió los ojos con dificultad y le concedió una sonrisa triste.

—Maysilee, no llores…

De nuevo el nudo en la garganta: ¿por qué siempre era igual? ¿Por qué su madre no podía mantenerse cuerda lo suficiente como para reconocerla? No podía culparla de tratar de vivir en una fantasía feliz, pero le dolía profundamente que no fuese capaz de llamarla por su nombre. De saber quién era realmente.

En lugar de mostrar su rabia interna, lo que hizo fue dedicarle una sonrisa amable mientras acunaba entre sus manos la de su madre, apoyada sin fuerza sobre la mejilla de Madge. Decidió tumbarse a su lado, sin decir nada, solo observando como la mujer se volvía a dormir. Así se quedó un rato hasta que apareció por la puerta su padre, para avisarle de que debían de marchar ya. Se despidió de su madre con un beso dulce en la frente. Antes de abandonar la habitación le pareció escuchar que murmuraba su nombre, pero tal vez solo fue su imaginación. Técnicamente tan solo podían quedarse en casa los moribundos, pero en el caso de su madre habían hecho una excepción. Quizás porque la consideraban más muerta que viva o quizás por ser la mujer del alcalde, aunque era más probable lo primero.

De camino a la plaza donde tenía lugar La Cosecha, Madge se percató de que no había cenado. Tampoco importaba realmente, lo haría al volver a casa. O tal vez se metiese en la cama, obviando todo el día. Como si nunca hubiese existido. Pero hasta entonces ahí estaba, aquel ambiente decadente y alicaído que tan malos recuerdos le traía de una época en la que ni siquiera había nacido aun. Se colocó en su lugar, junto a las chicas de su edad, su padre fue a su respectivo puesto como alcalde en el escenario central. No se molestó en intentar localizar a Katniss, ella estaría con otras chicas de La Veta, sería imposible verla.

Hizo aparición la acompañante del Distrito 12, Effie Trinket. Parecía una mujer realmente agradable, no de una forma falsa como otras mujeres del Capitolio, sino agradable de verdad. Pese a su sonrisa exageradamente artificial, al igual que su abultado cabello rosa. Al menos su traje verde era bonito, no muy ostentoso, para lo que seguía llevar la gente del Capitolio. Hablaba en susurros con su padre, miraban la tercera silla vacía del escenario, la que debía de ocupar el mentor del Distrito 12.

El reloj dio la hora y su padre se acercó al podio a dar el discurso. El mismo discurso siempre que repetía sin sentir realmente nada de lo que decía: ¿cómo iba a sentirlo? Eran palabras impuestas por el Capitolio, palabras que justificaban cómo debían morir niños cada año solo porque en su día los 13 Distritos se rebelaron por una vida mejor y justa. El Distrito 13 dejó de existir, para siempre. A veces creía que fue mejor castigo que el recibido por los restantes: Los Juegos del Hambre.

Casi podía oír revolverse su estómago vacío.

—Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar las gracias—dijo su padre con el mismo tono en el que alguien lee una etiqueta.

Luego leyó la nada extensa lista de ganadores de los Juegos en setenta y cuatro años. Dos. Haymitch Abernathy seguía vivo y era quién debería de ocupar la silla restante. Casi como si lo estuviese preparando, a modo de entrada triunfal, apareció en ese momento. Aunque de forma cuanto menos triunfal. Iba borracho, siempre lo iba.

Madge se abrazó a sí misma, ella sabía cosas, cosas que le gustaría ignorar. No miraba con malos ojos su comportamiento, pero tampoco se veía capaz de compadecerlo. A él no. Durante su abstracción debió de ocurrir algo en el escenario, Effie Trinket se arreglaba el pelo como podía mientras se dirigía al podio. Alegre, llena de vida y energía. Porque para ella aquello era un juego de verdad:

— ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!—sonrió más, si eso era posible.—Es todo un honor estar aquí hoy, seguro que este año contaremos con auténticos campeones entre nuestros tributos, ¡la gloria será para el Distrito 12!—dio una palmada con las manos.—Ha llegado el momento, ¡las damas primero!

Escuchó a todos contener el aliento al tiempo que Effie metía la mano en la urna, se sorprendió a sí misma perdiendo la capacidad momentáneamente para respirar. No tenía por qué. Por mucha mala suerte que tuviese la probabilidad le acompañaba, tan solo tenía cinco papeletas. Cinco papeletas no eran nada. Hasta Gale Hawthorne se había burlado de ella por eso.

Effie volvió al podio, alisó el papel y dijo con voz cantarina:

—Madge Undersee.


	2. Los Tributos

¡El aire!

¿A dónde había ido a parar?

Madge intentaba localizarlo de nuevo, respirar como siempre, pero no lo conseguía. Creía que se ahogaría antes de que los Agentes de Paz consiguiesen llevarla al escenario, prácticamente la arrastraban por el suelo. Sin ninguna clase de cuidado, pero tampoco le importaba en aquel momento. Effie Trinket había dicho su nombre, el suyo y no el de cualquier otra chica. Iba a ir a los Juegos. Quizás fuese su sino, quizás porque se parecía tanto a Maysilee tenía que repetir su historia. Morir en la Arena. Tan solo tenía dieciséis años, quince hacía tan solo unas semanas. Siempre creyó que viviría más, que se casaría y tendría hijos por los que sufriría en cada Cosecha, cruzando los dedos para que no saliesen elegidos como tributos. Debía de ser horrible tener que ver televisada la muerte de tus propios hijos.

¡Su padre!

El alcalde estaba sentado en la silla, con las manos en el regazo y la vista clavada en ellas, incapaz de alzarla. La sangre huía de su rostro a un ritmo vertiginoso. Porque él también lo sabía, todos los presentes lo sabían. La hija del alcalde iba a morir en los Juegos. No iba a haber compensación especial para su familia, porque en el fondo no eran nada especial. Tenían un poco más de dinero que otros, vestían con ropas algo mejores. Pero vivían en los Distritos, eran igual de vulnerables a la crueldad impuesta del Capitolio. Simples títeres que hacían creer al pueblo que podía aspirar a una vida mejor. Esa vida solo existía fuera del Distrito.

—Vaya jovencita, qué guapa vienes a La Cosecha—era la voz de Effie Trinket la que le hablaba, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba junto a ella. Apenas lograba entender cómo se mantenía en pie.—Undersee, ¿cómo el alcalde?

Tragó saliva.

—M-mi padre…

Fue un susurro apenas audible, seguramente la acompañante del Distrito 12 no le había escuchado. Pero no hacía falta mucha más información para figurarse quién era ella.

— ¡La hija del alcalde!—chilló con una alegría que no tenía razón de ser. Iba al matadero, era atroz alegrarse de mandarla al matadero.— ¿Cuánto orgullo hay hoy en la familia, verdad?

Miraba a su padre cuando lo preguntó. No obtuvo respuesta. Cuando Madge lo miró también pudo observar a Haymitch, repentinamente serio: ¿podía saber quién era ella? ¿Recordaría a Maysilee?

Effie debería de haber preguntado a continuación por los voluntarios. Pero no habría ninguno. Desde hacía décadas aquello no ocurría en el 12, casi había pasado al olvido. Ninguna otra chica del Distrito se ofrecería a morir por ella, no las culpaba. Ni siquiera Madge, que era todo bondad en el fondo de su alma, tendría el valor de hacerlo. En su lugar, Effie pidió un aplauso por ella. Un aplauso que no se produjo, nunca lo hacía. Por mucha inquina que le tuviese alguien por ser hija del alcalde, desaparecía al ser elegida como tributo. Porque se volvía tan vulnerable como cualquiera de ellos, conseguía humanizarla. El alegre canturreo de Effie prosiguió, se dispuso a presentar al tributo masculino. El pobre desgraciado que la acompañaría a la muerte.

Dijo un nombre.

Uno conocido que le hizo alzar la vista con lentitud y pasmo.

Gale Hawthorne.

«No», pensó, «Gale no. Él es amigo de Katniss…ellos...son necesarios para la supervivencia de su familia. No pueden faltar».

Pero aunque lo expresase en voz alta, nada cambiaría. Esta vez sí deseó que hubiese voluntarios. Gale llegó al escenario sin ser interrumpido. Era mezquino pedir que alguien se jugase la vida por él, pero si faltaba: ¿qué sería de su familia?

Otra petición de aplauso que no se produjo. Effie dio paso al padre de Madge, que empezó su discurso de todos los años, esta vez su voz tenía un tono neutro. No solo cómo si leyese mecánicamente, sino como si ya no estuviese presente. Sintió como Gale salvaba las distancias entre ellos, sus brazos se rozaron. La piel de él era cálida, o tal vez la suya estaba completamente helada después de lo ocurrido.

—Lo siento—dijo en un susurro que fue eso, un susurro. Nadie más pudo escucharlo, solo ella.—Por cómo me porté antes contigo, de verdad que lo siento.

Madge sintió que iba a llorar.

Aquello no era una disculpa y lo sabía. Era una despedida. Palabras de consuelo, palabras bonitas que le dices a alguien que está a punto de morir.

Casi podía visualizar su cadáver siendo recogido en la Arena. Su padre llorando desconsolado en casa. Su madre preguntando por otra persona, ignorando de nuevo que una vez tuvo una hija.

Pero así eran los Juegos del Hambre..

* * *

Los Agentes de Paz les llevaron al Edificio de Justicia. Le separaron de Madge, ella fue a una solitaria habitación al igual que él. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que las cosas se torciesen de aquella forma. La propia hija del alcalde, un tributo. Se sentiría realmente mal por ella si no lo hiciese ya por sí mismo. Y por su madre, sus hermanos, Katniss, la familia de ella.

Fue su familia la primera en entrar a despedirse. Su hermanita pequeña no entendía lo que ocurría, sus hermanos, algo más mayores que ella, estaban llorando. Era su madre la única que mantenía la compostura. Sabía que solo lo hacía para no asustar más a los pequeños, que por dentro estaba más rota que un cristal fragmentado en mil pedazos. Le abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca. Ya perdió un marido, estaba a punto de perder a otro hijo.

—Tienes que volver—le dijo junto al oído—puedes ganar, hazlo. Por favor, hazlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No esperaba que su madre le dijese aquello, su voz no tembló. Era firme y segura. Quiso tranquilizarla, decirle que no pasaba nada si no volvía. Katniss cuidaría de ellos, de la misma forma que habría hecho él a la inversa. Cuando su familia se fue el siguiente en entrar fue el alcalde. No le sorprendió, la verdad. Esperaba algo así. El pelo empezaba a faltarle en la cabeza, iba arreglado, aunque al mismo tiempo no. Apenas le quedaba color en el rostro al que aferrarse. Parecía repentinamente enfermo, perder de esa forma a su única hija era demasiado para él.

—No te puedo pedir que dejes que mi hija vuelva a casa, porque te estaría pidiendo que murieses en la Arena—era la primera vez que sentía algo de emoción en las palabras de aquel hombre.—Por eso te pido piedad. Sé que Madge no podrá sobrevivir, pero no quiero que sufra. Al menos permíteme eso.

Gale asintió.

Claro que lo haría. No era un monstruo desalmado, él no odiaba a Madge. Y aunque lo hiciese tampoco la dejaría sufrir una muerte dolorosa. En la Arena a veces había alianzas, podría hacer una con ella. Temporal. Esperaba que tampoco quedasen tan solo ellos dos, no quería matarla, no a alguien a quién conocía algo más que al resto de tributos.

No vio al alcalde salir como tampoco vio a Katniss entrar y tirarse a su cuello. Le abrazó con fuerza, casi creyó que le rompería las cervicales. Se apartó de él, no había llorado, pero se estaba conteniendo. Se la veía seria y con algo de fiereza que cubría su gran dolor.

—Hagas lo que hagas, consigue un arma primero. Algo afilado, un cuchillo. Si hay un arco mejor, te manejas bien. Los dos nos manejamos bien con el arco.

—Vale, Katniss. Tranquila.

—No. Tranquila, no. Parece que no quisieras volver—le dio un golpe en el hombro.—Tienes…debes de hacerlo. Tenemos dos familias que mantener, no me puedes dejar a mí a cargo de las dos.

Entonces fue cuando poco a poco empezó a romperse. Los Agentes de Paz les separaron, apenas pudieron rozarse las manos.

— ¡Volveré!—gritó Gale—Volveré con todos vosotros, además Katniss…

No consiguió terminar de hablar. La puerta se cerró, separándolos a ambos. Puede que no fuese el momento propicio para declararse, pero tal vez fuese el único que le quedaba. Era más que probable que no volviese, en los Distrito les entrenaban desde niños para matar. Eran como mini soldados, vivían por y para los Juegos. No les quedaba un ápice de humanidad. Gale se veía capaz de matar, ya lo había hecho antes, aunque fuesen animales. Sabía que podría matar también personas. El caso era que: ¿podría matar a cualquier persona?

Cuando les condujeron a la estación de tren estaba rodeada de cámaras. Claro, la triunfante partida de los cadáveres andantes. Madge parecía más relajada, pero aun así se la veía ida. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo, sin ser consciente de que su cara salía por todas las pantallas, que todo Panem la veía frágil. Que cualquiera de los otros tributos la fijaría como objetivo por aquello.

Subieron al tren después de estar unos minutos haciendo el paripé para las cámaras. Madge parecía a punto de deshacerse. Gale solo les dedicó una mirada de asco. La velocidad era increíble, pero Gale no se sintió impresionado. Era solo placebo. Todas aquellas maravillas que iban a ver no serían permanentes, nunca no eran. Ellos eran las ratas que les divertían. Gale se encerró en su habitación del tren, otro alarde de lujos lejos de su alcance. No obstante se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Salió para la cena cuando Effie apareció en su puerta. Le desagradaba mucho su extravagancia, aunque evitó hacerlo evidente en su rostro.

En una elegante mesa con cubertería cara y exquisita, estaba sentada Madge. Su vestido rosado le devolvía algo del color perdido. Estaba desinflada, era probable que prefiriese estar en su habitación.

—¿Dónde está Haymitch?—la voz de Effie no parecía entender que estaba llevando a dos chicos a morir para regocijo de otros.

—Durmiendo, creo.

—Un día increíble, ¿verdad?—preguntó la acompañante a cualquiera de los dos, mientras tomaba asiento—estoy agotada.

La cena no tardó en llegar. Platos y platos a rebosar que nunca dejaban de llegar. Madge tenía maneras en la mesa, Gale no. Effie se quejó un par de veces, dándole órdenes sobre cómo estar en la mesa correctamente. Pero aquello era una estupidez. Comer no era un espectáculo, era una necesidad. Se limpió dónde pudo, haciendo que Effie tensase más el rostro, tal vez se le cayese si lo hacía con demasiado ímpetu. Se dio cuenta de que Madge apenas había tocado su comida. Por mucho mejor que estuviese la situación económica de su familia, dudaba que tuviesen tanta comida como la de la mesa. Tampoco iba a darle de comer como a un niño pequeño, había prometido tener piedad con ella, no cuidarla. Si no quería comer era su problema.

Después Effie les convenció de ver el resto de ceremonias, para conocer a sus rivales.

Glimmer y Marvel del Distrito 1. Clove y Cato, que se ofreció voluntario, del Distrito 2. Mailey y Noah del Distrito 3. Marina y Breck del Distrito 4. Melinda, con cara de comadreja, y Chris del Distrito 5. Tamora y Jason del Distrito 6. Leigha y Sam del Distrito 7. Savannah y Samuel del Distrito 8. Demetria e Imanol del Distrito 9. Dakota y Jeremy, que era cojo, del Distrito 10. Rue, una niña de la misma edad de Prim, y Thresh del Distrito 11. Luego pudieron verse otra vez de nuevo, escuchando los comentarios de los presentadores, burlándose de su Distrito. Tachándoles de subdesarrollados. Comentaron algo sobre Madge, pero no le dio importancia. Después del himno, finalizó el programa.

—Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión—dijo Effie después de revivir cómo le había puesto en ridículo con su escena de borracho.

—Es lo que tiene beber—apuntó Gale.

No pudo evitar reírse. Madge seguía igual de seria, aunque hizo un amago de sonrisa. Empezaba a compadecerse terriblemente de ella.

—¿Eres…?—empezó a decir Effie,—¿sois conscientes de que es vuestro contacto con el exterior? ¿De que de él depende vuestra supervivencia?

—Si nada más pisar la Arena nos parten el cuello tampoco nos servirá de mucho.

Effie miró horrorizada a Gale.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu!—dijo Haymitch irrumpiendo en escena, le costaba mantener el equilibrio.—Creo que llego tarde a cenar.

Acto seguido vomitó y cayó encima del charco.

Effie puso mala cara, se incorporó, rodeando a Haymitch y marchándose de la habitación. Gale hizo lo mismo, caminó en silencio por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Una mano le paró, cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca. Se giró para ver a Madge. Ella evitó su mirada al instante, volviéndola lentamente de nuevo a sus ojos.

—Gale…tengo que pedirte algo.

Evaluó con calma qué responder. No sabía qué podía querer de él, su aspecto tan quebradizo hizo que se colase un poco dentro de su coraza. Era como ver a un animalillo herido.

—Dime.

Intentó no sonar seco, no supo si lo consiguió. Los ojos de Madge se encendieron, las chispas eran visibles incluso en la casi oscuridad del pasillo.

—Prométeme que cuando lleguemos a la Arena me matarás.


	3. El Capitolio

Madge se tomó el silencio de Gale como una respuesta, una afirmativa quiso creer. Continuó el camino de vuelta a su dormitorio, dejando al joven de piel olivácea estático. Se cambió con parsimonia y se metió en la cama, sin embargo no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Cerró los ojos durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, cuando los abrió de nuevo los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana. Entonces sí se sintió realmente cansada. Remoloneó un poco, hasta el punto que Effie entró para sacarla de la cama.

— ¡Venga, dormilona!—dijo con un torrente de energía que parecía imposible.—¡Hoy va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!

Sintió como le tiraba del brazo, la conducía a la ducha casi a empujones y por un momento creyó que se metería con ella, para asegurarse de que se aseaba correctamente. No lo hizo. Cuando salió del baño Effie ya no estaba, pero se había encargado de sacarle la ropa que debía ponerse. No se molestó en buscarse nada más, tan solo añadió al conjunto el pequeño broche del sinsajo.

«Aquí estoy, tía Maysilee», pensó para sí, «siguiendo tus pasos…».

En cuanto llegó al vagón comedor vio como Effie salía en su dirección para ofrecerle el desayuno. Le dedicó una sonrisa amable, aunque parecía molesta. Madge vio a Haymitch sentado en la mesa con Gale, ambos se reían en un burdo intento de disimulo. Sin mayor explicación supo que su mentor había encontrado la forma de sacar de quicio a la acompañante, y por supuesto, a Gale le parecía igual de gracioso.

—Siéntate con nosotros, _florecilla_—le dijo Haymitch animado.

Los trabajadores del Capitolio a bordo del tren les sirvieron el desayuno en cuanto tomó asiento. Todo lo que había en la mesa parecía suculento, pero su estómago se renegaba a comer nada. No entendía por qué debía de dar energía al resto del cuerpo si tampoco iba a utilizarlo mucho más. Ahora era todo una cuenta atrás para los días que le quedaban de vida. Miró a Gale, él estaba concentrado atiborrándose de todo lo que alcanzaba a coger. Se preguntó si cumpliría su petición. Deseaba que sí. Con Gale se aseguraba una muerte rápida y lo menos dolorosa posible. Si no, tendría que vivir inciertamente, esperando que le llegase la hora. Alguno de los Profesionales podría tomarla con ella, al verla tan frágil, entretenerse con ella antes de matarla definitivamente. Seguro que sería la delicia del Capitolio, la hija del alcalde de uno de los Distritos más pobres siendo vejada públicamente.

Gale le preguntó algo a Haymitch, apenas logró entender qué porque llevaba la boca llena.

—Chocolate caliente—contestó su mentor—por mí no te cortes, chaval.

Vio como Gale se tomó el chocolate caliente de un solo trago, cayó sobre su barbilla y el mantel. De haber estado Effie presente se habría escandalizado. Haymitch se rió, incluso aplaudió su no saber estar.

Tal vez le recordase a él de joven.

Nunca se había molestado en hablar con él, conocer su versión de la historia. Se deshizo de esa idea: ¿acaso importaba ya?

De todas formas, Haymitch tampoco estaba desayunando, solo bebía más y más alcohol. Parecía ser su único sustento. De alguien así dependía la supervivencia de Gale, porque la suya ya poco le podía importar. No era justo, Gale necesitaba alguien que le ayudase de verdad, una persona capacitada para negociar con los patrocinadores, que le diese una seguridad fuera de la Arena. El chico sabía cazar, pero no estaba segura de que supiese matar a personas, gente con raciocinio. Era tan triste que hubiese gente dispuesta a apostar por qué niño mataba a otro. Porque había tributos más mayores, como Gale, pero luego había otros como esa niña del Distrito 11: ¿apostaría alguien por ella?

La gente ardería de rabia por dentro de ver cómo cada año morían chiquillos como…Rue, así recordó que se llamaba. Pero poco podían hacer. Si 13 Distritos no pudieron con el Capitolio, los 12 ahora restantes no iban a mejorar el resultado. Los años de castigo habían diezmado sus capacidades, el hambre había hecho mella más que nunca. Eran como animales enfermos, miles de ellos, contra unos pocos más sanos y fuertes. Tendrían que unirse todos de forma unánime para conseguir algo.

Era tan absurdo.

No quería dedicar a esa clase de ideas sus últimos pensamientos.

—Y digo yo—empezó a decir Gale una vez se sintió satisfecho con su festín—que no vendría mal que nos dieses algún consejo.

Haymitch se rió, como era de esperar.

—Sigue vivo.

Gale frunció el ceño.

—No tiene gracia.

Le arrebató la bebida, echó un trago y la dejó caer al suelo. Con una coordinación sorprendente para lo que debía de haber bebido, Haymitch golpea a Gale. O casi lo hace, ya que el bloquea el puño del mentor con su mano. Madge vio como la apretaba con fuerza, le hacía daño, aunque Haymitch simplemente sonrió.

—Bien, bien—dijo el mentor relajándose otra vez y volviendo a su posición.—Hay un guerrero entre nuestras filas—miró a Madge,—¿qué hay de ti, _florecilla_?

Ella bajó la vista, avergonzada. Se agarró las manos. Una parte de sí quería mantenerse fuerte frente a Haymitch, no flaquear. No darle la satisfacción de ver a otra Donner ser derrotada. Pero Maysilee luchó, hasta el final. Ella planeaba rendirse nada más empezar. Quizás sí merecía ser juzgada.

—Yo…

—Ella hará lo que pueda—le cortó Gale, ganándose la atención del hombre.—La pregunta es si tú harás lo que te corresponde.

Haymitch le hizo un gesto a Gale, indicando que se levantase, a continuación lo examinó con detenimiento, palpando sus músculos. Luego la miró a ella. Madge no estaba dispuesta a que ese hombre la tocase, no lo hizo, tan solo le dedicó un mohín desilusionado. Volvió a girarse hacia Gale.

—Se te puede sacar partido, guapete y en forma. No será difícil conseguirte patrocinadores después de que te arreglen un poco. Por el contrario la _florecilla_ no tiene músculo, pero el bastante atractiva—Madge vio como la expresión de Gale se tensaba al escuchar al mentor hablar de ella así, pero Haymitch no pudo verle ya que tenía la mirada fija en la chica.—¿Sabes manejar algún arma?

Negó con la cabeza. Repitió la misma operación de miradas con Gale.

—El arco, principalmente—contestó él.—también me desenvuelvo con cuchillos. En la Veta cazaba animales.

—Una actividad muy legal, sí—apuntó con ironía Haymitch. Gale solo se encogió de hombros. —Bien, entonces cumpliré con mi parte. Mientras estemos en el Capitolio comportaos, lo que hagáis luego en la Arena solo os concierne a vosotros.

— ¿Por qué me miras a mí?

Haymitch enarcó una ceja.

—Chico, de los dos creo que eres el que menos suele seguir las reglas. Una mala imagen puede perjudicar a tu supervivencia más de lo que crees.

Madge no quiso continuar esa conversación. Se disculpó con educación y abandonó el vagón: ¿había llegado a comer algo? No lo recordaba con seguridad.

El Capitolio estaba cerca, el tren atravesó un túnel, se quedó todo a oscuras. Se sorprendió cuando notó una mano sobre su hombro. Ahogó un grito de pánico entremezclado con sorpresa. Era Gale.

—Madge…

Ella cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Espero que no vengas a decirme que no me ayudarás con lo que te pedí. Si vas a decirme eso, mejor no digas nada.

Así lo hizo. No dijo absolutamente nada. Sentía las lágrimas a punto de aflorar. Sin el apoyo de Gale tendría que estar en la Arena, jugarse una vida que sabía que perdería tarde o temprano. Habría deseado que fuese temprano. Se zafó de él y continuó su camino. No quería compasión, quería placidez. El no sufrir más de lo debido. Si ya iba a matar a otros de todas formas: ¿por qué hacer esa excepción tan selectiva con ella?

Pasado lo que le resulta una eternidad, el tren empieza a detenerse. La luz del Capitolio le ciega momentáneamente. No diría qué admira el despliegue de recursos y la arquitectura del lugar. Tan solo observa, capta los detalles del lugar que la reclama para morir. Sus gentes se parecen a Effie, aunque mucho más estrafalarias.

Entraron en la estación y supo que era el principio del fin.

El Centro de Renovación tenía un nombre demasiado agradable para lo que era en realidad. Madge estaba acostumbrada a cuidarse, pero no al nivel del Capitolio. Habían pasado varias horas desde que llegó ahí, no las había contado. Venia, Octavia y Flavius le dejaron sin vello en casi todo el cuerpo. Tan solo las cejas, que se las perfilaron y su cabello. Le alabaron un par de veces por cómo se cuidaba para ser del Distrito 12. Ella respondió amablemente con una leve acidez, tal vez por el escozor de la depilación, que se debía a que en su familia podían permitirse ciertos lujos. Gimoteó un poco según el dolor de las tiras de cera se iba acumulando. Flavius la miró de forma desaprobatoria cuando lo hizo.

Terminaron finalmente.

— ¡Avisemos a Cinna!—exclamó Flavius con el mismo entusiasmo con el que lo haría Effie.

Cuando se marcharon de la sala, Madge abrió su mano fuertemente cerrada. En ella llevaba el broche del sinsajo, se lo había quitado antes de entrar, temiendo perderlo. Un punto rojo en su mano indicaba que tal vez debería de haber relajado un poco su amarre. Se cubrió con la bata. Le había resultado terriblemente incómodo ver como tres desconocidos la desnudaban como si no fuese gran cosa. Entró Cinna entonces, era joven y parecía no encajar en ese ambiente. Demasiado normal, nada estrambótico. Tan solo el delineador de ojos morado.

—Hola, Madge. Soy Cinna, tu estilista—fue un susurro.

La voz no quiso salirle a Madge esta vez, no quería parecer maleducada. Cinna no pareció interpretarlo así. Le hizo un gesto para que se quitase la bata, ella obedeció. Su estilista la examinó por encima sin hacer contacto. En un cruce de miradas él asintió, Madge se puso la bata de nuevo. No había sido tan incómodo como creía.

—¿V-veredicto?—logró decir con timidez.

No sabía qué debía decir, o si debía callar.

Cinna le sonrió con una dulzura que le resultó inverosímil.

—Precioso, te ayudaré a sacarle el partido que se merece.

«¿Para qué?», quiso preguntarle. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar optó por:

—¿Son tus primeros Juegos?

Asintió con una sonrisa.

—Efectivamente, qué perspicaz. Fue elección propia, además.

Hizo un ademán con la mano para que le siguiese. Caminaron juntos mientras él le decía que su compañera Portia, encargada de Gale, y él habían acordado vestirlos a juego. Cada traje del desfile iba acorde al Distrito del que provenían, de su principal oficio. En el caso del 12 era la minería. Cualquier cosa que hubiesen pensado sería un desastre, no había mucho que rascar ahí.

—Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería en sí—continuó Cinna,—vamos a centrarnos en el carbón—aquello no pintaba mal, hubo una vez unos tributos del 12 que salieron desnudos, solo cubiertos por carbón.—Y ¿qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Madge?—debió de hacer una mueca de horror, que provocó una sonrisa en su estilista.

Era agradable, pero parecía estar cómo una cabra.

Horas después están listos para salir. Ambos, Gale y ella, llevaban una sencilla malla negra de cuerpo entero que les cubría del cuello a los tobillos, botas brillantes con los cordones hasta las rodillas. A la espalda una capa ondeante a la que Cinna había dicho que haría arder.

—No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo un fuego sintético que Portia y yo hemos inventado. Estarás completamente a salvo.

Por muy seguras que fuesen las palabras de Cinna, sus piernas preferían discrepar.

— Quiero que el público te reconozca cuando estés en el estadio—dijo de nuevo el estilista— Madge, la chica en llamas.

En llamas. Tenía miedo de que ese sobrenombre se volviese demasiado literal. Morir por combustión no era tan rápido como le gustaría, y parecía doler demasiado. Gale le parecía seguro, como si no le importase arder. Tenía un espíritu tan de vencedor que aturullaba a Madge.

Vio como las parejas de tributos comenzaban a salir con sus carros tirados por caballos. Esa escena siempre le recordaba a una época pasada, muy anterior a todo aquello. Leído de pasada en libros casi carcomidos por los años. Donde relataban la historia de Roma, sus dimes y diretes. Sus guerras. Su gloria. La bilis le subía por la garganta. No ayudó nada cuando fue su turno y Cinna hizo arder sus capas. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero tenía la sensación de que si abría la boca vomitaría. No estaba en llamas, no a un nivel mortal. Eso le aliviaba malamente.

— Recuerda, la cabeza alta. Sonríe. ¡Te van a adorar!—fueron las últimas palabras de Cinna, o casi—¡cogeos de la mano!

Esa última orden les pilló por sorpresa a ambos. Se miraron con precaución, era una situación demasiado violenta. Fue Gale quién finalmente la tomó de la mano, con determinación. Quiso saber qué loca idea de pasaba por su cabeza, no eran amigos. Nunca se habían acercado lo suficiente como para planteárselo. Últimamente no hacía más que portarse como lo haría un amigo: ¿últimamente? No había pasado tanto tiempo, tan solo muchas cosas.

Comenzaron a avanzar una vez les presentaron. El público se quedó sin aliento al verlos. Al igual que Madge. Se vio a sí misma, y a Gale, en uno de los televisores. Lucían fieros y atractivos, pese al nerviosismo de la chica que no dejaba de temblar. El bamboleo del carro y las llamas lo disimulaban bien.

—Tranquilízate—susurró Gale,—solo vamos al matadero.

—_Ave Caesar_—le respondió ella cuando vio al Presidente Snow—_morituri te salutant_.


	4. Las dos perspectivas

La incertidumbre la mataba, el no saber. Los ojos le picaron de rabia cuando vio el desfile días atrás. Ver a Gale formando parte de ese espectáculo dantesco. Lo apoyaba desde el Distrito 12, desde La Veta. Tenía que volver, ya no solo por ella, sino por las familias de ambos. Eran la misma en el fondo. Gale era su amigo, pero también era más para ella, no como un hermano, sino más bien como…un primo.

Sí, un primo.

—Katniss.

Se volteó para ver a Prim, otra vez sentándose en su cama. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Últimamente tardaba demasiado en levantarse, pero nadie la culpaba. Aun así no podía permitirse remolonear, de ella dependían seis bocas más a parte de la suya propia. De ella sola.

Acarició el pelo de su hermana y se vistió. No dijo nada más antes de dirigirse a la valla metálica que la separaba de la Pradera. Estuvo cazando como si no hubiese mañana, apenas tocó la comida que Prim dejó preparada para ella. Ni siquiera el trozo de queso que le dio la señora Hawthorne. No tenía pensado comer hasta asegurarse de que el resto tenían algo que llevarse a la boca.

Al estar solo ella no podía cargar con mucho peso, así que llevó menos piezas al Quemador de las que tenía costumbre. No obstante, algunos de los ahí presentes se compadecieron de ella para ser ligeramente más generosos con el pago. Les conocían a ella y a Gale, sabían que cuidaban de otros tantos, perder a alguien en La Cosecha era duro. Se marchó de ahí antes de echarse a llorar cuando Sae la Grasienta le dio un apretón en el hombro. No buscaba lástima, no la necesitaba. Gale iba a volver: ¿verdad?

Caminó sin pausa hasta la zona más comercial, también le vendía sus presas al panadero. No es que le sobrasen las ardillas para comer, pero no sabía lo que hacía ya, intentaba retrasar como podía la vuelta a casa, porque le recordaba que al final del día mientras las Everdeen estaban todas juntas, a los Hawthorne les seguía faltando un hijo. No era la persona más optimista del mundo, puede que ni siquiera fuese realista. Gale tenía posibilidades de volver, pero le costaba demasiado verlas. Se pasaba el día intentando convencerse de ello y casi lo conseguía, pero al mismo tiempo, según el cielo se iba tiñendo de un tono más oscuro, esos pensamientos se disipaban. Dejándole el vacío en el pecho de un amigo que no iba a volver nunca.

Se abrió la puerta, pero no fue el panadero quién salió a recibirla, sino uno de sus hijos. La respiración se le estancó a Katniss. Era Peeta Mellark. Tenía una deuda no oficial con él, técnicamente le salvó la vida una vez. Pero esa era otra historia.

—Uh…eh, ¿está tu padre?—preguntó incómoda. No sabía por qué el panadero le compraba las ardillas, pero con el dinero que debía tener esa familia, seguro que no era un manjar a compartir en la mesa.—Tengo que hablar con él de una cosa—el chico Mellark no le quitaba la vista de encima.—Soy Katniss Everdeen.

—Lo sé.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras, Peeta desapareció en el interior de la panadería, seguramente buscando a su padre. Estaban en la puerta trasera, no sería muy elegante entregar animalillos muertos por la puerta principal. Algunos clientes podrían espantarse. Katniss se miraba la punta de los pies cuando alguien salió al umbral de la puerta. Arrugó la nariz cuando vio que era Peeta de nuevo.

— ¿Todo bien?—había impaciencia en su voz, que no quisiera volver inmediatamente a casa no significaba que quisiese pasar el rato ahí.

Esperando.

—Mi padre ahora está ocupado, dice que si vienes por las ardillas te las pague yo.

Eso le pilló por sorpresa. De verdad que no se lo esperaba, en su mente se había figurado que el panadero se las comía en privado, en silencio y a escondidas como quien hace algo que no debería. Tardó en reaccionar, tiempo que Peeta aprovechó para entrar en la tienda y sacarle un saco con víveres. No muchos, pero los suficientes a cambio de las ardillas.

—Esto es lo que te suele dar mi padre, ¿no?

Katniss asintió, entregándole las ardillas a cambio.

— ¿T-tú también comes ardillas?—era una pregunta absurda, pero necesitaba saberlo. Era la única forma de salir de su estupor.

Peeta se llevó una mano al pelo, repentinamente azorado.

—Sí…todos las comemos en realidad. La panadería no nos da suficiente para permitirnos siempre comer de la carnicería.

Eso no lo sabía.

Pensaba que el ser la única panadería del Distrito 12 les reportaba una situación económica más que asequible. Recordó vagamente unas barras de pan chamuscadas, en un día de lluvia. Peeta le salvó la vida aquella vez, la alimentó cuando no era más que un guiñapo. Pensó que dos barras de pan quemadas no eran gran cosa, no suponían una gran pérdida. Pero si tenían que alimentarse de ardillas como hacía ella: ¿por qué le dio el pan? ¿Tanta lástima le transmitía?

Se sintió tan mal repentinamente que tan solo alcanzó a formular una seca despedida, y se marchó. A casa. Suficiente distracción por un día.

* * *

Estaba poniendo la mesa cuando escuchó gritar a su madre, discutía con su padre porque otra vez había intercambiado pan bueno por unas ardillas rancias con _esa chica de la Veta_. Peeta había sido el culpable esa vez. A su madre no le molestaba que diesen comida a otros, siempre y cuando el cambio fuese equitativo. Para ella nunca habría un cambio equitativo si uno de los elementos eran ardillas, por muy agradecida que se las comiese más tarde.

El hambre conseguía hacer apetitosa cualquier cosa.

Su padre le puso una mano en el hombro cuando se sentó a la mesa, con esa sonrisa amable suya. Era un hombre afable y muchas veces le decía lo orgulloso que se sentía de ver tanto de él en Peeta. Había mucho más de lo que creía. Más allá de su parecido físico y de rasgos concretos de su personalidad. Durante su juventud el padre de Peeta estuvo enamorado de la que ahora era la señora Everdeen. De la misma manera, Peeta sentía lo mismo por su hija mayor, Katniss. Pese a su rudeza, a sus malas formas y a su testarudez, Peeta veía mucho más en ella. Aunque ella no reparase apenas en él.

—Hoy he visto al alcalde—dijo su madre a nadie en concreto.—Va como alma en pena, es una tragedia.

—Todos los años lo es—respondió su padre con la voz tocada.

—Pero Madge, una chiquilla tan bonita, tan prometedora y tan…

—Débil—completó Peeta con amargura.

No tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. La conocía, había hablado varias veces con ella en clase y era muy simpática. Muy amable. Diría que alguien así no se merecía morir en la Arena, pero en el fondo, nadie se merecía morir en la Arena.

—Pero ese otro chico…

Peeta miró a su madre, no terminó la frase. Había un deje de esperanza en sus palabras.

—Gale—fue su padre quién habló esta vez—Gale Hawthorne, él caza con Katniss Everdeen.

Su madre bajó la vista al plato, una especie de caldo sin sabor alguno.

—Así que por eso hoy le has dado tanto por…nada.

El hijo de la pareja se sorprendió al oír aquello. Su padre ya tenía la bolsa preparada cuando Katniss llegó, le indicó específicamente que le entregase esa y no otra. Le descolocó recibir a cambio solo unas pocas ardillas, pero no se lo cuestionó al ser una orden de su padre.

Era gratificante ver cómo apoyaba a una familia que acababa de perder a un hijo. Por lo que había deducido Gale sería el primo de Katniss, ambos tenían un aire, se parecían bastante y siempre andaban juntos de un lado a otro. No hablaron de nada más durante la cena, Peeta se fue a dormir cuando escuchó llegar a casa a sus hermanos mayores. No tuvo fuerzas de salir de la cama a saludarles, ya lo haría al día siguiente. También decidió que llevaría un detalle al alcalde, algún pastelillo para darle fuerzas y demostrarle que alguien se acordaba de su hija.

* * *

Hubo un invierno que se complicó bastante para los Hawthorne. Posy, hermana de Gale, tenía unas décimas de fiebre. Era demasiado pequeña para ingerir ninguna clase de medicamento. Su madre y la madre de Katniss intentaron calmarlo, ya que empezaba a poner nerviosos a sus otros hermanos. Pero él no podía evitarlo, ya perdió a un padre y no podía perder a su hermana, tan menuda y frágil. Su mundo se descomponía poco a poco. Fue Katniss quien le ayudó a salir de su propia oscuridad, a focalizar sus malos pensamientos en otra cosa. Lo sacó de casa, casi a empujones, se lo llevó a la Pradera y le dio un arco. Estuvieron unas horas hasta que Gale se relajó lo suficiente como para volver. Desde ese día encontraba algo terapéutico en disparar flechas, como si en ellas cargase todas sus frustraciones y sus miedos y al soltar la cuerda, se alejasen de él para no volver.

En el Distrito 12 no se pasaban especialmente buenos ratos, por eso estuvo muchas horas muertas practicando su tiro con arco. Nunca alcanzó el nivel de Katniss, pero tampoco lo intentó. Aun así debía de ser bastante bueno porque los Profesionales no le quitaban la vista de encima en el entrenamiento. Ni ellos ni el resto de tributos, que lo miraban con curiosidad, y los más jóvenes con algo de miedo. Era el centro de todas las miradas, menos la de Madge. La hija del alcalde se había sentado en un rincón solitario. Había estado así desde que entraron, salvo un momento puntual en el que trató de coger un cuchillo que se le resbaló de las manos. El tributo del Distrito 2, Cato, se rió de ella. A Gale le habían entrado ganas de golpearle en la cara, pero iba en contra de las normas y Haymitch había sido muy específico con él.

Dejó el arco y fue a por otro arma. La tributo del Distrito 1 tomó su relevo, no sin antes mirarle con desprecio. Si no le pareciese una locura juraría que lo veía como a un enemigo, que lo consideraba incluso a su mismo nivel. Pero el origen siempre pesaba en esos casos y él como chico del 12 no podía ni soñar rivalizar contra los Profesionales. Mucho menos contra los cuatro a la vez. Serían una piña hasta que solo quedaran ellos.

—Uuuh, mira, aquí está _la chica en llamas_—empezó a decir el otro de los Profesionales, cuyo nombre no recordaba, a Madge. Como si no tuviesen bastante con haberse reído de ella.—¿No vas a aparentar que entrenas como el resto de la carnaza? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

La tributo morena, la que no llevaba el arco, se acercó a él, apoyándose sobre su hombro.

—Déjala, Marvel. Nos lo quiere poner fácil—se inclinó hacia Madge, poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla—el primer cordero en ser sacrificado.

Los Profesionales se rieron.

Gale dejó caer su cuchillo al suelo, el metal repiqueteando en el suelo llamó la atención del grupo. Sentía su rostro arder, le picaba la garganta de la rabia. Cerró los puños con fuerza mientras avanzaba con ellos. Le daba igual lo que Haymitch hubiese dicho, le daba igual que no pudiese golpear a ninguno de esos cretinos. Iba a tener que matarlos en algún momento, allanar un poco el terreno antes no le haría mal a nadie. A sus caras, tal vez.

Sin embargo frenó en seco cuando Madge se puso en pie y abandonó la sala, corriendo a una velocidad a la que no creyó verla correr nunca. Gale maldijo por lo bajo y la siguió, aquello tendría represalias y lo sabía. Lo que parecía evidente era que ella no. Tardó un rato en darle alcance, gracias a que ella debió de pararse en algún momento. Estaba apoyada en una pared, abrazándose a sí misma con la cabeza gacha. El pelo hacía cortina entre ella y el resto del mundo, pero por el movimiento de sus hombros supo que estaba llorando. No pensó demasiado cuando se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Madge al principio se sobresaltó, luego, cuando lo reconoció, dejó caer los brazos para elevarlos de nuevo y agarrar su camiseta. Gale respetó su momento para desahogarse antes de romper el silencio:

—Tenemos que volver. Se supone que no podemos salir hasta que terminan los entrenamientos.

Ella asintió sobre su pecho. Se separó de él con rapidez, era evidente que no quería que viese que había llorado. Aunque él ya lo sabía. Hicieron el camino de vuelta en silencio, manteniendo de nuevo las distancias. Eventualmente sus brazos se rozaban, pero al instante ambos reculaban, como si el contacto les hiciese daño.

A lo lejos del corredor escucharon unas voces animadas. No podían ser los entrenadores, ellos estarían cabreados si anduviesen buscándoles. Se escondió y tiró de un brazo de Madge para que hiciese lo mismo. Ambos observaron con mutismo como dos mentores pasaban sin prestarles atención. Tenían una conversación entretenida sobre sus planes después de los Juegos, encantador. Él era Finnick Odair, un antiguo vencedor del Distrito 4. Ella Johanna Mason, del 7.

Parecían personas normales, inofensivas. Pero una vez fueron tributos como Madge y él. Una vez mataron a otros como ellos y fueron los únicos supervivientes. Vencer en los Juegos era convertirse en eso. Desalmados que caminan con desenfado mientras en salas cercanas unos niños se preparan para matar a otros niños. Repulsivo. Al menos Haymitch tenía la decencia de ahogarse en alcohol antes de actuar de una forma tan despreocupada.

Volvieron a la sala de entrenamiento sin mayor problema. Nadie reparó en su ausencia puntual ni los Profesionales comentaron nada. Podrían haberlo hecho, ese inusual gesto no auguraba nada bueno. Los siguientes días se sucedieron sin más novedad, Madge le insistió en que fuese a lo suyo que lo dejase estar. Gale aceptó a regañadientes, pero le hervía la sangre cada vez que los Profesionales la tomaban con la hija del alcalde en un intento de provocarle. Y lo conseguían. Un día incluso partió un arco en dos de la fuerza que hacía para contenerse, también consiguió dejarles sin habla al hacerlo. Quizás empezaban a tenerle miedo, al menos la profesional rubia, Glimmer, sí que lo parecía.

«Mejor», pensó en ese momento, «pienso desfogarme con ellos en la Arena».

Antes de la sesión privada, Haymitch lo llevó a una zona apartada. No tenía nada por lo que echarle la bronca, se había comportado mucho mejor de lo que habría querido. Si le reprendía por algo acabaría pagando por todo lo que llevaba acumulado. Effie y Madge charlaban animadamente en otro lado de la sala, la chica seguía con ojos tristes, pero parecía de mejor humor. Tenía que admitir que Effie no era del todo horrible, para ser del Capitolio.

—Dígame. Oh, gran mentor—hizo una reverencia pese a que su voz sonó más seca que sarcástica.

Haymitch puso mala cara, pero no añadió nada a su comentario. Su semblante se tornó serio, tanto que Gale se asustó. Lo veía demasiado…sobrio: ¿dónde estaba la petaca cuando se la necesitaba? Estaba a punto de gritar qué alguien le llevase alcohol a su pobre mentor cuando él empezó a hablar:

—Hay algo importante que necesitas saber—casi lo acorraló contra la pared. Las chicas no repararon en ellos, Haymitch les daba la espalda, opacando la escena que tenía lugar.—Los Juegos de este año no van contigo, me da igual las esperanzas que te hayas hecho con ganar. Yo voy con Madge, pese a que no tenga ninguna posibilidad de salir viva. Ella se merece vivir. Se lo debo, ¿has entendido lo que quiero decir?

Gale asintió confundido. Su mentor se marchó alegremente a buscar una botella que vaciar. Lo cierto era que no, no lo había entendido. Si uno de los dos tenía la mínima oportunidad de ganar: ¿por qué ir con el otro? ¿Y eso de que se merecía vivir? ¿Él no? Aunque lo que más le quemaba en la cabeza era lo último: ¿Qué se lo debía? ¿Acaso conocía a Madge de antes?

Se frotó la nuca.

* * *

Golpeó la mesa cuando llegó al fondo de la botella. Llevaba horas así, mientras los chicos estaban en la sesión privada. Effie parecía inquieta, pero únicamente por las puntuaciones, los chicos no le preocupaban más que su prestigio. El cuál estaba por los suelos. Ver a Madge era nostálgico y doloroso al mismo tiempo, se parecía mucho a Maysilee y con ella le venían los recuerdos que intentaba ocultar bajo el alcohol. Había bebido más que nunca, no conseguía desconectarse con la misma facilidad que antes. Por las noches era el rostro de aquella chica que fue tributo con él, con la que hizo una alianza y a la que no pudo salvar. Era el suyo, junto al de toda la familia que el Capitolio le arrebató tras los Juegos. Los veía. Noche tras noche, como si nunca hubiese dejado la Arena.

El día de la Cosecha, después de la elección de los tributos, el alcalde fue a verle. Supuso que también habría ido a visitar a Gale, a saber qué le diría al chico. Esperaba que no le hubiese rogado por la vida de su hija como hizo con él. Al principio le rogó, luego se convirtió en una exigencia que rozaba la amenaza. Le acusó del perenne estado de su mujer, de cómo la muerte de su hermana gemela le afectó hasta el punto de no volver a ser la misma. De cómo Madge creció sin tener realmente una madre que solo se mantenía lúcida unos minutos al día. Le contó lo maravillosa que era su hija con la intención de que se apiadase de ella, le ayudase a sobrevivir. Lo que el alcalde parecía desconocer era que su hija no tenía voluntad de luchar y por muchos recursos que él le pudiese proporcionar, si ella no colaboraba de poco serviría. Cuando la pequeña Madge muriese en la Arena, centraría toda su atención en Gale, en ayudarle a sobrevivir. No pensaba dejarlo morir sin más cómo le había hecho creer, pero necesitaba que él lo viese así. Había observado a ambos, el trato de Gale se había suavizado a un punto con Madge que casi juraría que se preocupaba por ella. No la mataría hasta que no le quedase más remedio y si el chico sabía a favor de quién se decantaba el mentor de ambos, iría con ella en la Arena. Podría protegerla y tener la compasión suficiente para darle una muerte digna, llegado el momento.

Alzó la media botella que había empezado en mitad de sus cavilaciones, lo hizo como si brindase con alguien invisible.

«Va por ti, alcalde».

Las puntuaciones fueron las esperadas, al menos por Haymitch. Gale consiguió un 10, que le puso al mismo nivel de los Profesionales. Effie casi se quedó afónica de la emoción. Por otro lado, Madge se coronó con un 1. La nota más baja de todas, incluso los tributos más jóvenes la superaron. Se imaginó al alcalde en su casa, viendo los resultados y llorando desconsoladamente al saber que su hija moriría en breves. Con una nota así sería una de las primeras en caer en la Cornucopia, no si podía evitarlo. Les dijo a ambos que no se entretuviesen en recoger nada, que no era más que un engaño que encubría un baño de sangre.

Notó como se iban a dormir no muy conformes. Gale seguramente estaría preocupado más por la nota de Madge que por la suya. Effie le atormentó con su presencia un rato más, hasta que se deshizo de ella diciéndole un par de obscenidades. La mujer del Capitolio se marchó haciendo aspavientos, aunque parecía estar matando moscas.

No durmió en toda la noche ni tampoco se despegó de la bebida durante el día siguiente. Se quedó sentado cuando se hizo la hora de prepararse para las entrevistas, despidió a los chicos alzando la copa, cada vez quedaba menos para la masacre.

Tic tac.

En un suspiro la suerte estaría echada, y no solía ser benevolente con ellos. Ya tenía algún que otro patrocinador para Gale, impresionados por su porte y su alta puntuación. Pero ninguno para Madge, tan solo era una cara bonita sin mucho más lustre. No aportaría nada de entretenimiento en la Arena y las piltrafas del Capitolio solo pagaban si iban a disfrutar. Echó un trago. Bien lo sabía él. Eran demasiados años como mentor, había tenido que mirar para otro lado en ocasiones. Gale y Madge no eran más que niños, desconocían lo que ocurría al convertirse en ganador.

El espectáculo no terminaba ahí, nunca lo hacía.


	5. La Arena

Gale escuchó a los otros tributos hablar, los Profesionales alardeaban de lo mucho que iban a matar. Otros hablaban de sus familias, el resto destacaban alguna habilidad a la que no llegarían a sacar partido. Morirían antes. Pese a las puntuaciones recibidas en las sesiones privadas, Gale les estaba dando a cada uno otra diferente. Quizás el tributo del Distrito 11 fuese un buen rival, él no subestimaba el potencial de los otros Distritos como hacían los Profesionales, no iba a pecar de arrogancia. Thresh podría matarlo a golpes si se lo propusiese y tenía claro que iba a estar más que dispuesto si tenía oportunidad. Debería de haberse aliado con él, pero estaba demasiado ofuscado en los entrenamientos intentando no matar a nadie antes de tiempo. Madge apareció junto a él, la había visto fugazmente, pero luego había desaparecido de nuevo. Contuvo el aliento. Estaba realmente guapa con aquel vestido rojo, contrastaba con su piel pálida y su cabello que parecía estar hecho de hilillos de oro. Iba maquillada, la habían intentado hacer parecer fuerte. Pero su actitud contrarrestaba el efecto. Se la iban a comer viva y no le parecía nada, nada justo.

Fue el turno de Madge.

El presentador le preguntó por su padre, ella respondía con educación. Su voz se escuchaba gracias al micrófono, no a las ganas que le ponía cuando hablaba. El público la observaba sin mucha emoción. Hubo algunas risas cuando salió a relucir el resultado de su sesión privada, no ayudó mucho a que Madge se sintiese más cómoda. La bilis le subía a Gale por la garganta.

— ¿Y cuál es tu estrategia en los Juegos?

Miró al suelo.

«No. Madge. No. Cállate. Ni se te ocurra decirlo», se escuchó en su propia cabeza, ansioso.

—No quiero matar a nadie.

Gale soltó el aire, no era la mejor respuesta del mundo. Pero peor habría sido confesar que quería morir. El público empezó a bostezar. Caesar Flickerman era un auténtico imbécil, al menos eso le pareció a Gale.

—Bien...—ni siquiera él sabía por dónde tirar ahora. De repente le chivaron algo por el pinganillo, su rostro cambió y Gale supo que nada bueno podía salir de ahí—me han comentado algo sobre tu pasado.

Madge apretó los puños, sus nudillos quedaron pálidos al hacerlo. El presentador rió animado, se puso en pie y señaló la pantalla.

— ¿Cómo no nos habías dicho que ya hubo un tributo en tu familia?

¿Un tributo? ¿A qué se refería?

Los televisores tras ellos le dieron la respuesta, estaban transmitiendo una vieja emisión de los Juegos, una que Gale solo conocía de oídas. Fue el Vasallaje en el que tuvieron que mandar al doble de tributos, el doble de cadáveres. Y claro, únicamente un vencedor. En las pantallas se veía a una chica rubia, de la misma edad que Madge y con un parecido increíble a ella. Luchaba con fiereza, luchaba por vivir. La acompañaba un tributo de su mismo Distrito, parecían tener una alianza, entonces ella dijo su nombre «Haymitch». Haymitch. Esos eran los Juegos en los que ganó. Y aquella mujer...no podía ser la madre de Madge porque sabía que ella estaba viva, pero sin duda tenía que ser de su familia. Las imágenes se cortaron antes de mostrar su muerte, todo un detalle por parte del Capitolio. Tampoco pasó desapercibido para Gale que la chica llevaba el mismo abalorio que ya había visto a Madge, observándolo mejor en pantalla grande pudo ver que se trataba de un pájaro de oro. Un sinsajo.

Golpeó una pared cercana, sobresaltando a los tributos que se encontraban entre bastidores: ¿dónde estaba Haymitch? Ahora entendía por qué tanto interés en que Madge viviese, igual había sido él quién la mató. Igual la culpa le pesaba cada día. Madge se merecía volver a casa, pero no para reparar su error pasado.

—Era tu tía, ¿no?—Flickerman volvía al ataque.

—Maysilee...—la voz de Madge carecía de emoción alguna.

—Tu mentor fue su aliado y la dejó morir, ¿ha afectado de alguna forma a vuestra relación?

Se la veía pugnando por no llorar. Tuvo que dejar de mirar la entrevista. Ya tenía lo que quería, un público fascinado por el morbo de un posible drama en el equipo del 12. Madge negó con la cabeza.

—Lo pasado, pasado está—mintió. Vaya si mintió, ni siquiera alguien que no la conocía como había empezado a hacerlo él se habría dado cuenta.

—¿Y no tienes el más mínimo interés en vengar su muerte en la Arena?

No pudo evitar mirar a una pantalla cercana, expectante por su reacción. Madge alzó la vista, lo miró con una seriedad que no creía poder ver nunca en ella.

—La persona que mató a mi tía está muerta ya, y de todas formas, asesinarla no me habría traído de vuelta a mi tía.

Aplaudió internamente ese comentario. Pero el público no lo hizo, estaban molestos otra vez. La emoción y la novedad del oscuro pasado de la hija del alcalde ya habían perdido su efecto. Empezarían a aburrirse en breves. El presentador los perdía y lo sabía, alabó entonces el vestido de Madge. Ella le confirió todo el mérito a su estilista, como si ella no ayudase a lucirlo tan bien como se veía. Le animó a ponerse en pie y dar vueltas, con la intención de despertar al público. Y vaya que lo hicieron, según giraba sobre sí misma, unas pequeñas llamas crecieron de los bajos del vestido. Las gradas se llenaros de aplausos. El presentador la apodó de la misma forma que ya había escuchado anteriormente: _La chica en llamas_.

Le quedaba bien ese sobrenombre.

La gente había parecido olvidar que él también ardía en el desfile: ¿no debería de tener algún sobrenombre interesante? Toda la atención recaía de alguna forma en Madge, la chica que había sacado un 1 en la sesión privada. La chica que quería morir en la Arena. Sacudió la cabeza, después de lo que acababa de pasar, pensar así era una estupidez.

Fue su turno, cruzó una mirada fugaz con Madge, ella le sonrió de forma apagada. No falsa, sino sin fuerzas. Quería darle ánimos y es todo lo que consiguió hacer. Él quería abrazarla de nuevo, como en los entrenamientos, pero no quería que malinterpretase sus intenciones.

Su entrevista consistió en preguntas banales de las que no pudo sacar mucho. Varios "oh" cuando habló de sus hermanos. Omitió a Katniss, no quería que le preguntasen por ella, tener que confesar su amor hacia su amiga de aquella forma. Frente a tantos desconocidos. Sería una buena forma de conseguir patrocinadores, la gente pagaría para que viviese y ver un triunfal reencuentro televisado de ambos enamorados. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Sería prostituir lo que sentía por Katniss, sería tan ruin como las personas que lo observaban.

— ¿Y hay algo más que quieras decir antes de despedirte del Capitolio?

Eso le pilló por sorpresa. Sintió la adrenalina recoger cada resquicio de su ser. Claro que quería decir algo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quizás no tuviese otra oportunidad de hacerlo, quizás muriese en la Arena y con él todas las palabras que no debería de guardarse.

Se puso en pie y dejó que todo fluyese, sin filtros ni control alguno:

—Quiero dedicar estas palabras a la gente del Capitolio, por lo bien que se han portado conmigo estos días—el público sonreía complacido.—Porque no siempre se han portado bien conmigo. Ni conmigo ni con el Distrito 12. Con ningún Distrito en realidad—el ambiente empezó a caldearse, lo sentía. No había terminado de hablar.—Porque hace falta ser un monstruo para intentar justificar arrancar niños de sus familias y obligarles a matarse. Me dais asco, todos vosotros.

Fue arrastrado fuera del escenario, el público lo abucheaba y nunca se sintió tan agradecido. Seguramente le pegarían un tiro, al menos contaba con eso. Lo que no se esperó fue la paliza que recibió a continuación. Los de seguridad le dejaron tirado en el suelo. Magullado, doblado sobre sí mismo escupiendo sangre. Al alzar la vista vio varias caras conocidas. Otros tributos que le miraban con horror. Cato sonreía con suficiencia. Tras él reparó en la mentora del Distrito 7, Johanna Mason, había tristeza en sus ojos, asintió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron: ¿aprobaba lo que acababa de hacer? La recordaba hablando tan casualmente con Finnick por los pasillos.

Los brazos de Madge envolvieron su cuello. Lloraba de nuevo, sentía como se mojaba la mejilla.

—Vas a conseguir que te maten—dijo afectada.

¿No era ese el propósito de los Juegos al fin y al cabo?

Se sentía algo tarambana después de la paliza. Rápida, pero certera, sabían dónde golpear para hacer daño. Apartó a su compañera con cuidado, o lo que le pareció a él cuidado. Las ideas y los recuerdos se sucedían con vertiginoso dolor en su cabeza, no conseguía centrarse del todo.

—Madge, por favor—escupió con rabia, algunas gotitas de sangre mancharon el rostro de la chica.—Intenta vivir, no te dejes vencer tan fácilmente. No sabes lo que me dolió que me pidieses que te matara, nunca hemos sido amigos, pero eso no significa que no me importe verte morir.

Tal vez habló demaiado alto, creyó que tan solo se lo decía a ella. Madge no se contuvo lo más mínimo y lloró ahí mismo, delante de otros tributos y mentores. Johanna Mason apartó la vista, con el rostro tenso. Cate contenía la risa. Fue Marvel quién dio un paso al frente, hacia Madge, con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada.

—Si tanto quieres morir, _corderita_, yo te haré ese favor cuando estemos en la Arena.

Gale no pudo evitarlo, se incorporó a una velocidad que no creía posible y arremetió contra él, derribándole. Iba a golpearlo cuando una mano detuvo su puño en el aire.

Haymitch.

Por fin hacía acto de presencia, aunque tarde. Tampoco lo esperaba antes, para que lo atase en corto y le impidiese montar el numerito durante la entrevista. Tiró de él, obligándolo a levantarse. Lo alejó del resto del mundo, apestaba a alcohol. Seguramente ardería si le ponía una cerilla encendida al lado.

—Creo que te dije que no te metieses en líos—no gritó, pero le faltó poco.

—No fue eso lo que dijiste exactamente—le replicó Gale. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle en aquel momento, pero habría visto la entrevista de Madge, seguro que ya se lo figuraba.

—Tienes suerte, suerte de que no te hayan matado. Suerte de que esto no ocurriese antes de las sesiones privadas porque te habrías llevado un 12, no por ser excepcional, sino para indicar a los otros a quién tenían que matar primero—en sus ojos varios sentimientos parecían entremezclarse con el estado de embriagadez. Rabia. Decepción. Admiración. Pánico.—Pero la suerte se acaba, Gale. Y tú has abusado mucho de ella.

* * *

Cinna le colocó el sinsajo en la chaqueta de su uniforme. Había conseguido colarlo, pese a que podrían haberla considerado un arma. Él solo intuyó la carga sentimental que tenía el broche. Decía que si le daba fortaleza de alguna forma, se aferrase a ella. Le hizo prometer que viviría, aunque ella cruzó los dedos al hacerlo. Se le veía una persona buena de verdad, de las que creía que no existían en el Capitolio. Effie también lo era, de una forma más suya. Habían crecido en un sitio trivializado, basado en lo estético y no en el desarrollo interior. De alguna forma ambos habían logrado mantener una chispa de humanidad dentro de sí, lo cual también le inspiraba a ella.

Podría no estar todo perdido.

Se dirigió al cilindro que la llevaría a la Arena.

No había hablado con Gale desde la entrevista. No habían pasado muchos días desde la Cosecha, pero su relación de prácticamente dos desconocidos sí se había visto alterada. No eran amigos. Pero era innegable que existía un vínculo. Cierta empatía.

Mientras subía a lo desconocido una cuenta atrás comenzó en su interior. Creía que los latidos de su corazón se acompasaban a ella, lentamente, marcando lo poco que le quedaba para morir.

Se hizo la luz y tardó en adaptarse, era un bosque. La Arena era un bosque. Todos los tributos estaban dispuestos en círculo alrededor de la Cornucopia, había muchas armas en el centro. Dispuestos en diferentes radios de una circunferencia imaginaria estaban el resto de recursos que les podrían ayudar inicialmente. Más próximos a ellos estaban las cosas menos útiles, o menos mortales.

Localizó a Gale, y él la localizó a ella.

Cuando los Juegos empezaron no supo a dónde moverse exactamente. Haymitch le dijo que se marchase de la Cornucopia, que evitase el baño de sangre.

Antes de darse cuenta consiguió ser alcanzada por otro tributo. Sus manos se cerraron en torno a su cuello sin previo aviso. Era Marvel, el que sí le prometió matarla. Parecía ser una persona de palabra. Perdía las fuerzas con vertiginio, cayó casi de rodillas y una lágrima rodó por su rostro: ¿así era cómo moría? ¿Así acababa todo? Gale al menos habría sido un rostro amable dándole muerte, alguien que de verdad sintiese su pérdida de alguna forma. No alguien que disfrutase con ella.

Los brazos de Marvel cayeron y su amarre cesó. Un cañonazo sonó en el cielo, a él le acompañaron varios más. No se paró a contarlos. Cuando su vista consiguió enfocarse de nuevo, aunque su respiración seguía siendo entrecortada, vio el cuerpo de Marvel en el suelo. Muerto. Las puntas de dos flechas sobresalían en su pecho. Tenía los ojos abiertos, sangre en la comisura de los labios. Quiso vomitar, pero no tenía nada en el estómago. Detrás de él, vio a Gale corriendo en su dirección. Arrancó las flechas del cuerpo del tributo del Distrito 1 y cogió de la mano a Madge. Se la llevó al interior de los bosques, alejándola de la carnicería que tenía lugar a sus espaldas.

* * *

Gale se aseguró de haberse alejado lo suficiente antes de parar. Guardó las flechas ensangrentadas en su carcaj y le tendió la mochila, el otro objeto que había conseguido, a Madge. Ella la guardó. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a temblar. Supo que no era frío nada más mirarla. Acababa de ver morir a una persona, que antes intentaba darle muerte a ella. Pero la cabeza de Madge no funcionaba como la del resto del mundo, su lógica no era así. Que ella muriese podía ser comprensible, que lo hiciesen otros, por despreciables que fuesen, no.

Se dejó caer frente a ella, cada uno con la espalda apoyada en las raíces de un árbol distinto. El único con sangre en sus manos era él, se preguntó qué pensaría al respecto. Quizás le juzgase pese a haberle salvado la vida.

—Supongo que no me vas a dar las gracias—ella le miró sin comprender.—Por salvarte.

Le sonrió con sarcasmo. Ella negó con la cabeza, confundiéndole más.

—Gracias, sí—murmuró mientras se abrazaba las piernas. Era imposible de entender.—Creo que…no estoy tan lista para morir cómo creía.

Gale suspiró, mirando al cielo.

—Nadie lo está.

A quien sí empezaba a entender era a Haymitch. Haber matado a una persona no le había afectado demasiado, eso decía mucho de él. Su mentor tenía razón, alguien capaz de quitar vidas ajenas sin inmutarse no se merecía vivir. Madge no era así, no podía concebir una situación en la que consumiera a otro de esa forma. Ella era buena, pese a su plan de futuro mal enfocado. Alguien así no se merecía morir. Gente así era la que se necesitaba para un cambio a mejor. Salvaría a Madge, la protegería incluso con su propia vida. Su guerra no era con el resto de tributos, era con el Capitolio, contra su horrible sistema. Si conseguía mantenerlos a ambos hasta el final, se quitaría la vida. Lo sentía por su madre, sus hermanos, por Katniss. Pero en su idea de una sociedad mejor no había cabida para los asesinos. Vio las yemas de sus dedos manchadas de sangre de las flechas.

Él ya era uno.


	6. La primera noche

La pesadilla había comenzado oficialmente. Vio como la señora Hawthorne se ponía pálida al ver a su hijo durante la cuenta atrás con un ojo morado, la entrevista había tenido consecuencias. Katniss se había apartado de ambas madres, no podía soportar sentarse con ellas porque se echaría a llorar. Estaban en la plaza, con mantas, junto a otros que no tenían dónde ver los Juegos. Su visionado era obligatorio, lo cual lo hacía más desagradable aun. Sintió a alguien acercarse con cuidado. Se sorprendió al ver al hijo del panadero.

Le tendió una galleta.

Por deliciosa que pareciese, además de un manjar que no podía permitirse, rehusó de ella con algo de aspereza. No quería su compasión. No quería la compasión de nadie.

—Parece que Gale ha empezado fuerte.

Fuerte.

Al parecer para Peeta fuerte significaba que había sido capaz de matar a un chico nada más pisar la Arena. La primera muerte, y había sido toda suya. No es que no se alegrase, uno menos. Gale tenía más posibilidades de vivir. Además eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Pero Katniss esperaba que no fuese capaz de recurrir tan rápido al asesinato, que lo hiciese si no quedaba más remedio: ¿Por qué salvar a Madge? A ver, ella le caía bien, casi la consideraba una amiga. Sin embargo en la Arena no había sitio para la amistad, todos los que no fuesen uno mismo, eran enemigos.

—Tiene que volver.

No hablaba con Peeta, aunque lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, hablaba consigo misma. De nuevo tratando de convencerse de esa idea, de que Gale regresaría con ella. Con todos. Pero algo le oprimía el pecho, era como si el aire que respiraba se solidificase dentro. Tal y como lo haría el mismo cemento. Debió de perder el equilibrio, porque cuando quiso ser consciente de nuevo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Peeta le estaba a ayudando a ponerse en pie. Se lo veía preocupado: ¿Por qué si ella estaba ahí, en el 12, mientras Gale se jugaba la vida?

Y Madge.

Ella también se jugaba la vida, pero no podía apoyar a ambos. No podía esperar que los dos volviesen. Nunca volvían dos, solo uno. Las posibilidades y su corazón iban con Gale. Porque él era familia, no iba a perder a más familia.

—Katniss—se sobresaltó al oír la voz del hijo del panadero. Sí, seguía ahí—igual he sonado un poco brusco antes, pero tampoco sé cómo decirte que te apoyo—debió de hacer una mueca extraña porque inmediatamente él aclaró—: a vuestra familia, digo. No me hago idea de cómo de difícil debe de ser esto para vosotros…

Negó con la cabeza, obligándolo a callar. No consiguió hacer salir las palabras de su garganta, se quedaron atoradas, clavadas como afilados cuchillos. Se marchó de ahí sin despedirse de Peeta. Sentía que iba a llorar y no iba a permitir que el simple hijo del panadero le viese hundirse de esa manera. Era una Everdeen, era fuerte y una superviviente nata. Ella no lloraba. Ella no lloraba. Ella. No. Lloraba.

Por supuesto que no.

—Katniss…

Otra vez su nombre. Maldita manía la que tenía todos últimamente de llamarla por su nombre. Quizás estaba demasiado irascible, se relajó antes de girarse a mirar a su interlocutor. Interlocutora, en realidad. Prim se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Katniss le correspondió y entonces sí que lloro. Porque Prim era seguridad, era casa, era una persona en la que podía refugiarse en ausencia de Gale. Siempre y cuando no tuviese que ejercer de hermana mayor, en ese caso tendría que guardarse las lágrimas para otro momento. Alguien más se unió a ellas, tuvo que alzar la vista para encontrarse con la también rubia cabellera de su madre. Las abrazó con fuerza, con ternura, con afán de protección. Como haría una madre de verdad. Katniss la vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de que aun quedaba algo enterrado de esa mujer que recordaba con cariño. Que la pena por la pérdida de su marido, el padre de Katniss y Prim, no se había llevado todo lo bueno. Dejó que los brazos de su madre le infundiesen calor, que la arropasen en su momento de debilidad. Por su parte, Katniss envolvió con los suyos el cuerpo de Prim.

Las cosas podían cambiar.

Podían cambiar a mejor.

* * *

Gale se frotó las manos, las sentía como témpanos de hielo. Madge dormía junto a él, le había dejado la chaqueta de su uniforme para que se tapase. Usaba la mochila como almohada, aunque no parecía ser cómoda. El cielo estaba ya oscurecido, pronto sonaría el himno y con él vendría el recuento de muertos. Asesinados. Vería la cara de Marvel y sabría que los padres de ese chico, aunque desquiciado, no volverían a ver a su hijo quemar gatos o cualquier cosa de psicópata que hiciese en casa.

De todas formas: ¿Podía juzgarlo? Marvel había prometido matar, pero al final el que había matado había sido él. Tal vez en su casa no fuese un mal tipo, tampoco se imaginaba ninguna clase de situación en la que hubiesen podido ser amigos, si pudiesen relacionarse entre Distritos.

Debía centrarse, eso era pasado. Tenía que superarlo, dejar que su conciencia se olvidase de ello por unos días. Iba a tener que matar a más personas mientras los Juegos durasen, y no todos se lo iban a merecer tanto como Marvel. Había niños, niños pequeños cuyas vidas no se veía capacitado para arrebatar. Tal vez lo más inteligente sería esperar a que otros acabasen con ellos. Sí, no era mal plan. Entretanto se ocuparía de mantener a Madge y a sí mismo a salvo. Necesitaban comida.

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a marcharse y buscar algo de comer. Entonces sonó el himno, sobresaltando a Madge que se despertó súbitamente. Las caras empezaron a aparecer proyectadas en el cielo, primero la de Marvel, luego la de otros tantos tributos más. Gale cerró los ojos cuando el himno se extinguió y el cielo recobró su temple opaco.

—Diez—dijo Madge con voz trémula. El chico la miró, ella seguía con la vista en el cielo—. El primer día y han muerto diez…

Se agachó junto a ella, la cogió por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Tienes que centrarte, ellos no pueden vivir. Para volver a casa, ellos no pueden vivir.

Madge tragó saliva, había miedo en su mirada. Un miedo tan palpable bajo el cielo oscuro que hizo que Gale se estremeciese: ¿Sonaría tan cruel cómo se lo parecía así mismo en ese momento?

— ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

Gale apartó la vista. No era algo que quisiese responder en ese momento. Llevaba todo el día pensando en ello, desde que acamparon ahí. Tenía claro su plan, salvar a Madge. Mantenerla con vida hasta el final y luego prescindir de la suya propia. Pero no podía decírselo por dos razones. La primera era que ella no le dejaría, aunque lo cierto era que poco podría hacer contra esa decisión. La segunda era que el Capitolio no le dejaría, sus amados Juegos perderían parte del encanto, y no iban a permitirlo.

—Voy a por comida.

Hizo lo posible por eludir la inminente conversación, se puso en pie a sabiendas de que Madge no iría tras él.

— ¿Qué hay de nosotros, Gale?

Una mueca de amargura se hizo paso en su rostro, la sofocó antes de que Madge se diese cuenta. Caminaba en dirección a la negrura.

—Volveré en un rato. Si oyes algo que no deberías, grita y vendré corriendo.

—Gale…

—Estate alerta—fue lo último que dijo antes de marchar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ha pasado mucho desde el último capítulo y lo siento. He tenido mucho lío fuera de internet, más luego cosillas personales y admito que llegué un punto en el que casi olvidé esto. Pero vuelvo a tenerlo presente y a saber que tengo que actualizar. Escribiré algo estas Navidades, aunque teniendo tiempo igual priorizo en historias propias antes que en el fanfic.


	7. La sangre

Habían pasado cuatro días desde su discusión con Madge. Y en esos cuatro días, desde que volvió con algo para comer, ella se negó a dirigirle la palabra de nuevo. Obviamente lo estaba malinterpretando todo completamente, pero Gale no estaba seguro a ciencia cierta de cuándo les estaban grabando. No podía contarle su plan, por mucho que quisiera que ella volviese a hablarle de nuevo. Estar las veinticuatro horas del día con una persona que no te decía absolutamente nada era devastador. Peor que estar completamente solo.

En ese tiempo había habido cañonazos, como era de esperar. Muertos y más muertos. Por las noches, Madge contenía la respiración mientras sonaba el himno y la soltaba cuando terminaba. No entendía muy bien por qué lo hacía, ella no iba a hablarle solo para explicárselo. Pero se hacía una idea, podía ser que el no ver su rostro proyectado en el cielo nocturno le daba la seguridad de que realmente seguía viva.

—Van a intentar reunirnos a todos, solo quedamos ocho—dijo Gale, rompiendo de nuevo el silencio entre ambos.

Sabía que no le iba a responder, pero no le importaba demasiado. Se puso en pie, en el momento que comenzó a recoger el campamento, ella le imitó. Caminaron de nuevo en silencio por el bosque. Gale se encargaba de despejar el camino, echando rápidos vistazos tras de sí para comprobar que Madge seguía ahí. Sus pasos eran tan cautos que apenas la escuchaba. Pasado un buen rato, veinte minutos calculó, Madge dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo con el pie. Era su forma de indicar que parase. Más concretamente, que se detuviese para que ella tuviese un momento entre los arbustos. Le dijo que no se alejase demasiado, que gritase si necesitaba que fuese. No tenía la seguridad de que ocurriese, bien podía decidir morirse en silencio antes que dirigirle de nuevo la palabra. Así de cabezona era. Le recordaba bastante a Katniss.

Katniss.

Hacía días que no pensaba en ella, era cómo si su mente la hubiese anulado por completo. Como si aquella muchacha de ojos grises ya no existiera, no fuese más que un fantasma dentro de su cabeza. Pero Katniss era real, era su mejor amiga, la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Porque estaba enamorado de ella. Sí.

¿Sí?

Su madre siempre le había dicho que cuando estabas enamorado de alguien esa persona estaba siempre en tus pensamientos, a Gale nunca le pareció que fuese necesariamente así. No todo tu mundo tenía que girar necesariamente alrededor de una persona, por mucho que la quisieses. Pero admitía que no pensar en la persona de la que estabas enamorado tampoco podía ser. No era algo de lo que prescindir con tanta facilidad. Entonces qué significaba eso: ¿Qué no estaba enamorado de Katniss? Pero él la veía más que cómo a una amiga, y la conocía lo suficiente, no era un simple cuelgue de alguien a quién apenas conoces. Qué era.

Una desgarradora idea se hizo hueco en su mente. Tal vez no la quería en el sentido romántico, tal vez nunca la quiso en el sentido romántico. Pudo ser su subconsciente, intentando darle algo por lo que luchar en una vida miserable en un lugar miserable. Un clavo ardiendo al que aferrarse. Ella era un reflejo de sí mismo, vivían en el mismo barrio, huérfanos de padres, con familias que mantener, metas de futuro similares: ¿Por qué no cruzar unas vidas tan idénticas y hacerla una sola? Puestos a estar con una chica, que posiblemente sería de la Veta como él, Katniss parecía la mejor opción.

—¡Gale, ayuda!

Era Madge. Sus piernas se movieron solas, dejando en el sitio todos los pensamientos que habían ocupado su mente segundos atrás. Casi volaba por el suelo mientras corría hacia el lugar dónde había escuchado a la chica gritar. Llegó a una zona no muy espesa del bosque. Lo primero que vio fue a Madge de rodillas en el suelo, ella se movió con cuidado, entonces vio una de sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

Sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó casi gritando.

Ella le miró, sin ninguna clase de mueca de dolor en el rostro. Se apartó con cuidado. Gale se relajó al comprobar que la sangre no era suya, sino de la pequeña niña del Distrito 11. Yacía en el suelo, consciente y sin derramar lágrima alguna, algo increíble teniendo en cuenta el profundo tajo que tenía en la pierna. Madge estaba intentando taponar la herida con sus manos, pero la sangre seguía encontrando la forma de brotar de ella.

—Necesito algo para contener la hemorragia.

* * *

Vio como Gale seguía estático, cómo si todavía estuviese procesando sus palabras y la escena. Madge miró a la niña, perdía el color, si no hacían algo moriría pronto. Le apartó un mechón de la cara, manchándosela sin querer con la sangre de su mano.

—Te pondrás bien—aseguró Madge sin temblor alguno en la voz.

Rue no la miraba a ella, tenía la vista puesta en el frente. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Él no piensa así.

La joven rubia se giró entonces, Gale había variado de posición. A una más ofensiva. Con el arco ya tensado y una flecha cargada en él apuntaba a Rue directamente. Algo se rompió dentro de Madge al verle así. No podía estar ocurriendo aquello. Sabía que el chico no era así, lo conocía, había aprendido a conocerlo. Por eso se interpuso entre la pequeña y la flecha.

—Madge…—le vibró la voz.

No bajó el arco, pero sí lo movió lateralmente, desviando la trayectoria. Para asegurarse de no disparar contra ella.

—Gale—le respondió con calma,—tenemos que salvarla. No puedes cargar con el peso de la muerte de una niña tan pequeña, ni siquiera alguien tan fuerte como tú—inspiró hondo—¿serías capaz de volver a casa y mirar a tu familia a los ojos después de hacer algo así?

—Pero…maté a Marvel.

Madge negó con la cabeza. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo.

—Me salvaste la vida. Eso es lo que hacen los héroes, salvar vidas—el chico empezó a bajar el arco.—No es siempre tan agradable como lo pintan.

Tiró el arma al suelo. Se acercó a ellas con cuidado, Rue se tensó, pero Madge la cogió de la mano para tranquilizarla. Gale examinó la herida, cortó un trozo de su camiseta e hizo un torniquete.

—Por qué ella.

—Estoy harta de ver a niños muertos todas las noches—confesó Madge con pesar,—además…Rue tiene la misma edad que la hermana de una amiga mía.

Gale sintió que se le cerraba la garganta al oír aquello.

—No sabía que fueses amiga de Katniss—su voz sonó con menos fuerza de la que esperaba. Era irónico que minutos atrás hubiese pensado en ella también.

—Bueno…yo la considero mi amiga, no me importa que ella no lo vea de la misma forma—suspiró.—Es normal, estoy en una posición injustamente acomodada.

Gale cargó con la pequeña, la joven rubia con el arco y la flecha desechada. Anduvieron por el camino por el cual habían llegado.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Madge sofocó una risa.

—No seas cínico, tú también me ves de esa manera.

El chico negó con vehemencia, su voz sonó seria y firme.

—Te equivocas.

* * *

Durante esos agónicos días, Peeta había conseguido acercarse a Katniss. Tampoco al punto de ser un amigo para ella, pero sí de ser una persona con la que relajarse. Con la que dejarse llevar por el maremágnum de emociones que era ver a Gale jugándose, literalmente, la vida. Se desinfló un poco al saber que no eran primos, que eran amigos. Aunque Katniss rápidamente le aclaró que no había nada romántico entre ellos, más bien lo sentía como eso, un primo. Quién dudaba ahora era Peeta, no de ella, sino de Gale. Quizá él sí sintiese algo más por Katniss. Al fin y al cabo, era una persona maravillosa en todos los sentidos. Pasar ese tiempo con ella le había hecho apreciar todo lo que la componía, incluso sus malos gestos, sus muecas de asco y su tendencia a la inoportunidad.

—Sabes…—empezó a decir la chica cuando la cámara pasó a enfocar al chico del Distrito 11,—siempre me ha gustado Madge, quiero decir, siempre me ha parecido simpática y agradable. No es que quiera que muera…

Peeta sabía por qué decía aquello. Ambos habían escuchado a Madge hablar sobre Katniss, sobre cómo la hija del alcalde consideraba a la chica de la Veta su amiga. Él había observado con cuidado a la joven de ojos grises cuando la rubia hizo ese comentario. Vio como la expresión de Katniss se tensó, antes de bajar la vista con el arrepentimiento dibujado en el rostro.

Porque Madge había acertado de lleno.

—Claro que no quieres que muera, es tu amiga—le ayudó Peeta.

Katniss le miró con genuina incredulidad.

—Pero ella ha dicho…

—Madge ha dicho que no sabía si tú la consideras su amiga—aclaró el chico mientras acercaba su mano a la de ella, estaban sentados en el suelo, rodeados de gente y al mismo tiempo, completamente aislados.—Creo que tu preocupación y tu culpa porque ella piense así confirman que sí la ves como a una amiga.

—Quizás tienes razón—miró a la pantalla, luego de nuevo a él,—¿y tú eres mi amigo, Peeta Mellark?

Aquello le pilló desprevenido. Sintió que debía tomar el aire. Respondió con calma.

—Supongo que seré lo que tú quieras que sea para ti—vio algo en los ojos de ella, no supo qué era,—¿me consideras un amigo, Katniss Everdeen?

* * *

Madge acarició el cabello de Rue mientras la pequeña dormía. Por suerte para la niña, estaban con todo un experto en bosques, no tardó en encontrar una planta que ayudó a frenar la hemorragia. Además en el Capitolio a alguien debió de gustarle su numerito no coreografiado, porque les enviaron un ungüento para la herida. Esa noche no hubo ningún muerto, lo cual tampoco eran buenas noticias. A la gente del Capitolio le debía de aburrir la falta de acción. Se tomarían medidas al respecto, medidas que no serían agradables para ninguno de ellos. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que Gale la observaba al otro lado de la fogata. Estaba tenso, desde que decidieron acoger a Rue con ellos. Decisión que no aprobaba, pero sabía que la chica tenía razón, que no sería capaz de matar a sangre fría a una niña tan pequeña y vivir con ello.

—No podemos quedárnosla.

La hija del alcalde frunció el ceño.

—Es una niña, no un cachorro. No hables de ella de esa forma.

Él apartó la vista.

—Lo siento—se disculpó apretando los dientes.

En ese momento Madge se paró a valorar lo mucho que el chico de la Veta había cambiado desde aquel desafortunado encuentro que precedió a la Cosecha: ¿Por qué parecía haber ocurrido en otra vida? Quizás porque aquel era otro Gale.

Y también otra Madge.

Había cambiado, lo notaba. El paso de los días hacía mella en ella. Su horror por las caras de chicos muertos proyectadas en el cielo había pasado a despreocupación. Tampoco tanto, más bien ya no sentía nada. Tan solo el alivio de no ver su rostro ni el de Gale en el cielo. Hubo un tiempo, uno lejano que resultaba borroso, en el que esa otra Madge sentía una curiosidad particular por Gale. Podría decirse que se trataba de un cuelgue. Un chico atractivo y misterioso, serio y responsable. Pero esa ya no era ella. Ahora veía a un aliado, un amigo. Una persona rebelde y valiente, sincera y noble.

¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Esperar y matarse el uno al otro?

Bajó la vista y se encontró con el pequeño rostro de Rue, que dormía plácidamente. Tampoco podían darle muerte a ella, era demasiado joven.

Apretó los labios, mirando de nuevo a Gale, quién observaba en silencio las sombras.

—No vamos a morir—dijo Madge tajante, atrayendo la atención del chico,—ninguno de nosotros. Ninguno de los tres.

—¿Qué dices Madge?—alzó una ceja,—esto son los Juegos del Hambre, las reglas son claras. Solo puede quedar uno.

Ella le sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Y desde cuándo sigues tú las reglas, Gale?


	8. La alianza

Katniss sintió un nudo apretándole el estómago. Nunca había sido esa clase de personas que pillase las indirectas, pero Peeta había sido bastante claro: ¿o no? La forma en la que había formulado la pregunta dejaba entrever que él la veía cómo algo más que una amiga. Lo cierto era que tampoco había amistad entre ellos, solo una relación de mutuo apoyo y confianza, toda la confianza que podían haber desarrollado en esos intensos días. Le recordaba un poco a la relación que parecían tener Gale y Madge en los Juegos, solo que era totalmente diferente. Ella no se estaba jugando la vida, no tenía que comerse la cabeza pensando en qué momento traicionaría a la otra persona. No existía ninguna clase de verdad oculta que le obligase a sonreír cuando elucubraba cómo apuñalar por la espalda a Peeta. Estaban en el Distrito 12, donde todo era relativamente seguro. Donde todo era más sencillo que en los Juegos. Donde la vida parecía más real.

Pero la realidad le agobiaba.

Le oprimía el pecho con fuerza y no le dejaba respirar, no podía ordenar sus pensamientos. Gale, su mejor amigo, y Madge, su _amiga_, estaban en la Arena luchando por su vida en una cuenta imaginaria regresiva. De alguna manera sus vidas parecían más sencillas, quiso estar en su lugar. Al instante se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba aquello, de la atrocidad que había cruzado su mente sin ella poder evitarlo. Peeta tan solo le había hecho una pregunta simple: ¿lo veía cómo un amigo o algo más? Puestos a elegir, ella lo tenía claro. Su problema no era responder en sí, sino qué debía de responder. Porque podía estar a punto de perder a su mejor amigo.

«Habíamos decidido no pensar en eso», se regañó a sí misma.

—¿Y bien, Katniss?—insistió de nuevo Peeta.

Ella se mordió el labio.

Qué responder.

Qué era lo más correcto.

Qué debía de hacer en una situación así.

¿Se paró a preguntarse a sí misma qué quería ella, Katniss Everdeen? No, por supuesto que no. Eso habría sido demasiado fácil.

—Katniss.

El globo de emociones que hacía crecer su cabeza se desinfló con aliviadora rapidez. Giró sobre sus talones, su hermana corría hacia ella, llamándola con su voz repentinamente celestial. La presión del momento le abandonaba con una facilidad sorprendente.

* * *

Madge optó por ignorar a Gale, que seguía murmurando cosas frente a ellas mientras les guiaba por el camino a seguir. No hacía nada más que quejarse de todas las decisiones que tomaba la chica, cómo si las suyas fuesen mucho mejores. Desde el Capitolio habían hecho un anuncio, en la Cornucopia encontrarían algo que necesitasen de verdad. Era obvio que se trataba de una estrategia para reunirles a todos ahí. Había estado todo demasiado tranquilo y el público quería sangre. Se le revolvía el estómago solo de pensarlo. Gale no quería ir, le parecía una estupidez. Pero Rue necesitaba medicinas de verdad, algo que curase su herida de forma permanente, sino cargar con ella sería un horror.

—¿Estás bien?

La pequeña, con los brazos y las piernas enroscados alrededor de Madge para no caerse, asintió.

—Si al menos me hubieseis dejado ir solo...—esta vez Gale elevó la voz al hablar.

Su compañera de Distrito suspiró agotada, en realidad eran los dos igual de cabezotas. Entendía que Gale no quería arriesgarse a que les pasase nada a ninguna de las dos, pero ella tampoco podía arriesgarse a dejarlo a su suerte. Y que no volviese. La angustia de no saber si un cañonazo cortando el viento sonaba por él o por cualquier otro, le parecía más horrible que morir a manos de los Profesionales. Al menos eso creía. Recordó con amargura a Marvel intentando estrangularla, creía que iba a morir. Y no de una forma rápida. Marvel era un sádico, pero tenía la sensación de que los otros tres Profesionales no debían de ser mucho mejores.

—Somos un equipo, no dejamos a nadie tirado.

Vio cómo Gale hacía un mohín, pero no alargó más el tema.

—Bien...repasemos quién queda—se giró para mirarlas un instante, luego volvió al fijar la vista en el recorrido—estamos nosotros tres, los tres Profesionales...

—Cato, Clove y Glimmer—matizó Madge.

—Sí, esos...el chico del Distrito 11.

—Thresh—dijo Rue.

El chico gruñó exasperado, no parecían importarle demasiado los nombres.

—Y queda...—meditó un instante—ah, sí. Queda la chica esa con cara de comadreja.

Madge salvó las distancias entre ellos y le dio una colleja. El chico se quejó, paró en seco y la miró exigiendo una explicación. Ella también se paró. Esperaba que se diese cuenta por sí mismo, pero era evidente que no lo iba a hacer.

—Tiene nombre, se llama Melinda. Ha sido muy grosero lo que has dicho.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, levantó las manos, como si se rindiese hacia ella. Pero su actitud no hacía nada más que acrecentar la ironía de lo que fuera que fuese a decir a continuación. Sin embargo no llegó a ocurrir, un ruido entre la maleza cercana a ellos hizo que se pusiese en guardia.

* * *

—Sal ahora mismo.

La voz de Gale sonó autoritaria, férrea e implacable. Descolgó el arco de su hombro y lo tensó, apuntando al lugar del que provenía el ruido. Una cabellera pelirroja se hizo paso. La chica alzó el rostro algo cohibida, tal vez por su tono. Al reconocerla no pudo evitar una mueca de desazón. Tenía que admitir para sí mismo que le dolía que la chica hubiese escuchado cómo la comparaba con una comadreja. Él no era así, no era un tipo superficial que criticaba en base a lo que veía, sin ir más allá. Era solo que estaba en un punto demasiado extremo, fuera de sí. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, estaba fuera de su elemento. Sentía la presión de los días pasados y por llegar, taladrándole la cabeza sin descanso. Ni siquiera se sentía él mismo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tampoco es cómo si se fuese a disculpar. Al fin y al cabo, iba a matarla ahí mismo.

—¡Espera!

Miró a Madge alarmado. Pero a ver: ¿A qué tenía que esperar? Estaban en los malditos Juegos del Hambre, se suponía que tenían que matarse los unos a los otros, no pararse a esperar. Además, esperar: ¿Esperar a qué?

—Madge, es nuestro enemigo.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin embargo no fue la joven rubia la que habló:

—Quiero unirme a vosotros.

Gale miró a la chica comadreja. Melinda. Sí. Ese era el nombre que Madge había dicho, convenía recordarlo o ella se enfadaría. Aunque más se estaba enfadando él. La situación empezaba a tornarse absurda. Quería aliarse. Aliarse a ellos. No parecía ver que ya estaban tres en esa alianza. Tres de ocho que quedaban. Ya no era tiempo de ir haciendo alianzas por ahí, de creerse que aquello era una excursión de grupo inofensiva. Era una matanza, a las matanzas no se iba a hacer amigos.

—Vale.

Volvió a girarse hacia la chica de su Distrito. La cual cada vez tenía más claro que estaba chalada. Debería de haberla matado como le pidió, se habría ahorrado muchos problemas a posteriori, estaba claro. Sacudió la cabeza. No. No podía pensar así, y menos de Madge. Era su amiga, era a la que iba a salvar, estaba decidido a ello. Pese a los muchos obstáculos que se empeñase en ponerle.

—Llevo observándoos mucho tiempo—continuó la dichosa Melinda.

—Y a mí qué me importa—le rebatió Gale, apuntándole de nuevo con el arco.

—¡Gale!

Resopló, agotado. Tenía la horrible sensación de saber cómo iba a acabar aquello. Un precioso _dejavú_. Había pasado por esa conversación antes. Distintas palabras, mismo desenlace. No sabía a ciencia cierta si Madge se merecía un altar o una patada.

—No—insistió, pese a todo—es el enemigo.

—Venga ya, Gale—puso la mano sobre el arco, obligándole a bajarlo hasta el suelo—acaba de decir que lleva tiempo observándonos. Ni nos hemos dado cuenta y podría habernos matado en cualquier momento. No lo ha hecho.

—Seguro que tiene un plan retorcido en mente.

Rue puso los ojos, luego le miró con mala cara.

—Incluso yo que tengo doce años soy capaz de ver que no es mala.

Gale le señaló con un dedo acusatorio.

—Deberías de tener cuidado con lo que dices, tu alianza aun está en periodo de prueba.

La pequeña del Distrito 11 bufó por puro agotamiento. Gale gruñó y soltó el arma, como prueba de buena fe.

—No va a morir nadie más—dijo Madge como quién dictaba una sentencia. Atrapó al instante la atención de todos.—Y eso significa nadie.

Apenas consiguió evitar la risa. Se disculpó por jactarse del intento de heroísmo de Madge. Alguien tenía que devolverla a la realidad.

—Veo lagunas a tu plan—apostilló—porque dudo que los Profesionales aceptaran algo así.

—En ese caso—intervino Rue—no morirán los que decidan aliarse con nosotros, cualquiera que nos quiera hacer daño lo pagará con su vida.

Todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo. Gale ni se opuso ni se rindió a la mayoría. En su fuero interno sabía que era un mal plan, quizás peor que eso. El Capitolio se lanzaría sobre ellos. De una forma lenta y dolorosa, aunque sin permitirles huir. Llevaban haciéndolo siempre, simplemente habían mejorado la técnica con los años.

* * *

Peeta vio cómo Katniss se marchaba junto a su hermana hasta alcanzar a la Sra. Everdeen. No tardarían mucho en volver a casa, la emisión de los Juegos había concluido por ese día. No habían vuelto a saber de los chicos de su Distrito, pero tampoco había muerto nadie. Eran demasiados días de calma. La calma siempre precedía a la tormenta. Su huracán particular estaba a punto de abandonar la plaza. Corrió tras ella. La llamó. Ella se giró, quedándose quieta. Lucía ese aire suyo de impaciencia que le daba un nivel de atractivo más.

Por eso no podía esperar.

—Por favor—su voz sonó más a súplica de lo que pensaba—necesito que me respondas, no puedo estar en suspense tanto tiempo.

Ella torció el labio, no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto. Bien podía ser algo bueno, como algo terriblemente horrible. Deseaba que no fuese lo segundo. Katniss no respondió, en realidad no hizo un uso propiamente dicho de las palabras. Solo se acercó a él, y le besó. Fue algo imprevisto, fugaz y efímero. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Katniss ya se había marchado. Sin decir nada.


	9. El plan

Madge estaba arrodillada junto a Rue, al lado de esta se encontraba Melinda y en el extremo de la hilera, Gale. Se encontraban agazapados entre la maleza, observando con detenimiento y cuidado a los Profesionales. La tensión cargaba el ambiente, temían más que nunca por sus vidas. La hija del alcalde sentía un regusto metálico en su boca, se había hecho una herida en el labio. Quizás todo acabase pronto. Quizás _ellos_ se encargasen de acabarlo pronto.

Glimmer, Cato y Clove.

Los tres estaban en la Cornucopia, relajados, pero alerta. Se les veía felices, no se habían lavado desde su última matanza, que debía de haber sido días atrás. Le parecía repugnante, todos ellos no eran más que asesinos. De su grupo, Gale era el único que había matado. Pero era completamente diferente, él se arrepentía, sabía que se consideraba una persona horrible por haberlo hecho. Le había visto no dormir por las noches porque simplemente no podía, y al conseguirlo, despertarse varias veces reviviendo el momento. Los Profesionales no eran así, ellos encontraban lo divertido a llevarse vidas ajenas. Algo que de ninguna forma podía ser correcto a nivel humano.

—Chicas—dijo Gale—. Tenemos que idear un plan para conseguir las mochilas, Rue necesita esas medicinas—miró a Melinda—, ¿y tú qué necesitas?

La pelirroja miró al suelo, azorada. Lo que causó una gran curiosidad en el grupo.

—Yo...—inspiró hondo—tengo VIH. Desde siempre, me recomendaron no decirlo porque no creían que pudiese hacer ninguna alianza si se sabía.

Guardaron silencio, hasta que Madge se acercó a ella, poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

—No es tu culpa, no te vamos a juzgar por eso.

Miró a los demás, que asintieron. No por coacción, sino porque de verdad lo creían así.

—Creía que en el Capitolio tenían ya una cura para esas enfermedades—dijo Rue.

Entonces Gale miró al cielo, con rabia.

—Pero sería demasiado humano por su parte dársela a los que les dan la comida que se llevan a la boca.

A esas alturas de los Juegos, Madge ya no tuvo fuerzas de replicarle nada. Tenía tanta razón como facilidad tenían los del Capitolio para hacer oídos sordos a un comentario de ese tipo. Seguramente las cámaras habrían cambiado de emplazamiento casualmente, a otra escena más importante. Los Profesionales no estaban haciendo nada importante a parte de reír por a saber qué maldad. Quizás Thresh estuviese teniendo una trepidante aventura.

* * *

Katniss pasaba el cepillo por el cabello de Prim sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, lo hacía de forma mecánica, sin darle demasiadas vueltas. Ya tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Tal vez demasiado.

—Peeta Mellark y tú estáis siempre juntos ahora—dijo Prim, como si le leyese la mente—, ¿te gusta?

Dejó el cepillo quieto. Qué clase de pregunta era esa. Era una pregunta directa, por supuesto que lo era. Quizás Prim les hubiese visto, el beso. Katniss se arrepentía de aquello, fue un impulso. Algo irracional incluso para ella, creía que debía de hacerlo, pero se equivocó. Ella llevaba tiempo sintiéndose frustrada por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, el perenne temor de tener que enfrentarse al posible no regreso de su amigo. Peeta estaba ahí, ofreciéndole su confianza, siendo un pilar sobre el que apoyarse si caía. Una parte de ella de verdad pensó que el beso podría ser una tirita para su dolor, que podría ayudarle a sobrellevar todo aquello.

Continuó con sus quehaceres, cepillando el pelo de su hermana.

—No.

El problema era que Peeta sí sentía algo _real_.

* * *

Tenía en la mano derecha una fina rama, con ella hacía trazos en el suelo húmedo. Todavía no tenía un plan perfecto, y eso era lo que más le molestaba a Gale. Estaban en un punto crítico, un paso en falso y podría terminar todo ahí. No podía permitirlo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la Comadreja...Melinda, negaba con la cabeza. Suspiró exasperado.

—Conozco muy bien sus movimientos—afirmó ella en un susurro—. Les he observado desde las sombras sin que ellos me viesen.

Comenzó a decir más cosas, cómo mejoraría el plan de Gale. Pero él estaba ocupado pensando en otra cosa, algo que había hecho activar sus alarmas. Melinda era mucho más peligrosa de lo que parecía. Era cauta y astuta, cuidaba cada uno de sus pasos. No tenerla de aliada podría haber sido terrible. Aun no estaba todo lo suficientemente atado como para saber con toda seguridad que no les daría la espalda cuándo más le conviniese. Podría estar utilizándolos para librarse de los Profesionales, luego podría encargarse de ellos. Y Gale no dudaba de que fuera perfectamente capaz.

—Bien, entonces usaremos tu plan—concluyó Madge.

Su voz le devolvió al mundo. Ella miraba con seguridad a Melinda. Si era capaz de confiar en la pequeña espía pelirroja, haría el esfuerzo él también.

Aunque con los pies en la tierra.

* * *

Peeta estaba más que feliz. Por fin su relación con Katniss marchaba, por fin podría ver su sueño cumplido después de tantos años. Si sus dos hermanos lo viesen en ese momento, seguramente encontrarían la forma de burlarse. No lo hacían con malicia, no eran esa clase de hermanos. Pero resultaba tan sencillo incordiar al pequeño cuando finalmente encontraba el amor. Al menos contaba con su padre, que se alegraba por él y le apoyaba en esa nueva inminente relación. Respecto a su madre, prefería reservarse el hablar con ella para más adelante, cuando todo fuese seguro. Se preparó para ir al visionado obligatorio de los Juegos en la plaza. Hizo dos nudos a los cordones de sus zapatos. No pensaba hablar del tema con Katniss esa noche, no era el momento ni el lugar. La tensión estaba en el ambiente, los Juegos empezaban a alargarse demasiado y eso no podía ser bueno.

Llegó a la plaza, alzó la vista entre la multitud. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al encontrarla. Caminó hacia Katniss, estaba sola en una zona algo apartada. Se abrazaba a sí misma, con la vista fija en el clip introductorio del Capitolio que se estaba proyectando. Consistía en una cinemática con su logo, luego sabría que saldría Caesar, con un resumen detallado de lo que había ocurrido desde la última emisión. Después daría paso a lo que ocurría en directo, con sus inoportunos comentarios de fondo.

—Hola.

Ella le miró, como si no esperase verle ahí. Peeta lo pasó por algo, se aproximó para besarla. Sin embargo ella alejó su rostro, evitando el contacto. Miró al suelo y con voz ronca dijo:

—Lo siento.

Acto seguido se marchó de ahí, para ir con Prim, su madre y el resto de la familia de Gale.

El hijo del panadero no entendía nada.

* * *

El plan ya estaba en marcha. Era simple, pero eficaz. Rue sería el cebo. A pesar de su pierna herida, la pequeña niña del Distrito 11 era bastante dura. Tenía capacidad de sobra para defenderse, le habían dejado un cuchillo que guardaba en la manga de su chaqueta. Si las cosas se complicaban, volvería al bosque, treparía a algún árbol con rapidez y desaparecería de la vista de los Profesionales. Melinda haría uso de su sigilo para conseguir las mochilas de la Cornucopia, Gale le cubriría las espaldas desde la retaguardia. Madge era la única que no formaba parte activa del plan, Gale había insistido en dejarla a parte. Muy a su pesar, sabía que tenía razón. Ella no podría atacar a nadie, incluso si su vida dependía de ello.

—Volveré pronto.

Vio como Rue marchaba, con una muleta improvisada que le permitía moverse con facilidad. De verdad necesitaban que el plan funcionase. Por la pierna de Rue, por la enfermedad de Melinda. Cuando se quedó sola no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al pequeño sinsajo de su chaqueta.

«Tía Maysilee, vamos a salir de esta. Te lo prometo».

Cerró los ojos, intentando ver si así conseguía escuchar algo. Necesitaba saber que todo funcionaba. Una hoja se partió en dos. Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el metálico olor de la sangre. Un cuchillo descansaba cerca de su garganta, había hecho un corte superficial en su piel, la sangre era una pequeña y delgada línea en el filo. Respiró irregularmente. Sintió el cuerpo de un desconocido tras su espalda. Sostenía el arma con firmeza. Hizo lo posible por no llorar, las cámaras la estarían viendo, lo sabía.

Jamás permitiría que el Capitolio la viese caer.

—No grites—fue lo único que dijo Thresh.


	10. Los cañonazos

Pensó en sus padres.

Su enferma madre en casa, ajena a todo, quizás ajena a que tenía una hija al borde de la muerte. Su padre, viendo los Juegos al igual que el resto del Distrito, perdiendo las fuerzas poco a poco, porque a su hija tan solo le quedaban segundos de vida.

Pensó en su tía.

En si de existir algo mas allá, una luz al final de un túnel, ella podría estar esperándola. Una chica tan parecida a ella, con un destino tan fatal cómo el suyo. Imaginó sus brazos, etéreos, rodeándola con ternura, recibiéndola entre las sombras.

Pensó en Haymitch.

Lo hizo, porque en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo. De que él había perdido tanto como Maysilee. Ella se quedó sola entre los muertos, y él solo entre los vivos. Hacía lo posible por continuar día tras día, bebía para olvidar o para calmar el dolor. En el fondo, no podía odiarle.

Pensó en Cinna.

El estilista al que apenas conocía, pero parecía demasiado fuera de lugar en ese glamuroso y falso mundo. Él rescató el sinsajo de Maysilee. Él lo colocó en su chaqueta para, sin saberlo, que el recuerdo de su tía la acompañase en esos oscuros días.

Finalmente, pensó en Gale.

Porque él decidió salvarla en lugar de dejarla morir. Decidió que merecía la pena que viviese. Porque él era todo lo que tenía en esos momentos. Porque era un amigo incondicional, a pesar de que nunca quiso saber de ella cuando estaban en casa. Porque en el fondo prefería morir en ese mismo instante, que ver cómo él lo hacía en cualquier otro.

Pasaron tantos pensamientos por su mente en cuestión de segundos, silenciosas despedidas. Tan silenciosas como su misma muerte.

Sonó un cañonazo.

* * *

Haymitch respiró con dificultad, supo que la sonrisa de su rostro se disipó por completo. No se veía capaz de fingir interés en el estúpido gato de Mrs. Rothberg. Su vista estaba puesta en una de las grandes pantallas del salón. Retransmitían los Juegos en directo. El cañonazo había alertado a todos los presentes, pero la mayoría volvían a sus quehaceres, comentando sus vidas superficiales o negociando tratos con patrocinadores, como estaba haciendo él segundos atrás. Entre la desagradable multitud tan colorida como emperifollada, se encontró con una ostentosa peluca verde unida a la cabeza de una conocida Effie. No sonreía, ella tampoco, al menos no con sus ojos. Condecía comentarios aleatorios a todos con los que se cruzaba, los conociese realmente o no. Había visto su evolución a lo largo de los Juegos. Ella sabía que los tributos que tenían este año no eran normales. Gale era un fuera de ley, mientras que Madge era lo más cercano a un ser humano que veían en mucho tiempo.

Se disculpó con Mrs. Rothberg, o tal vez no.

En tan solo dos grandes zancadas, alcanzó a la capitoliana.

—El cañón...—comenzó Haymitch, volvió a mirar a las pantallas. En esa sala tenían silenciado el sonido, con excepción de los cañonazos—. No he podido ver lo que ocurría, ¿sabes si ha sido alguno de los chicos?—tragó saliva, no queriendo saber en realidad—, ¿Madge?

Effie tomó las manos del hombre entre las suyas. Le miró con una consideración que no creía posible en aquella mujer. Aunque el aspecto roto que debía lucir él en ese momento, tampoco podía creerse posible en él.

—Siguen vivos, Haymitch—le pilló bastante por sorpresa que el hombre la abrazase, pero lo dejó estar—. Nuestros chicos siguen vivos.

* * *

Sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba más de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Podía notar los latidos de su corazón golpeando con fuerza su oído, como un martillo. Gale perdió los estribos, echó a correr, dejando desprotegida a Melinda. Fue algo que no pudo evitar. Su cuerpo se había congelado momentáneamente al oír el cañón. Había sido un error. No tendría que haber dejado a Madge atrás. Corría todo cuánto podía. Pedía al universo que no hubiese sido ella.

Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Entonces tuvo que frenar en seco. La escena que presenció a continuación distaba mucho de ser lo que esperaba ver. La pequeña Rue, en el suelo, con su muleta partida en dos. De nuevo sobre un charco de sangre, como cuando la encontró, solo que esta vez no era su sangre. Era la de Clove. Yacía en el suelo, con un profundo corte en la garganta, la niña aun llevaba el arma en su mano y amenazaba a la otra tributo Profesional con ella. No había ni rastro de Cato.

—Mocosa, estúpida...

Rue contenía las lágrimas, no debía de ser fácil cobrarse una vida con tan solo doce años.

—Estúpidos...estúpidos vosotros, que creéis que podéis conmigo sin armas solo porque soy una niña—señaló el cuerpo de Clove—. ¡Mira lo que ha hecho esta niña!

Previendo lo que iba a ocurrir, Gale tensó el arco, apuntando directamente al cuello de Glimmer. Se acercó, haciendo todo el ruido que pudo para llamar su atención. Ella le miró sorprendida, luego a la pequeña, y de nuevo a él.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra alianza?—evaluó a Gale—. Creía que estarías con la _corderita_ de tu Distrito, se ve que hasta tú te has hartado de ella.

Cambió el objetivo de la flecha y disparó. Glimmer gritó, arrancándose la flecha del hombro.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hablar de Madge.

—Ya veo, intentas ganarte al público con esa historia, ¿no?—se rió—. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Dirás que la amas y morirás por ella?

No era su intención matar a nadie, pero empezaba a sacarle de sus casillas. Disparó de nuevo, dándole esta vez en la pierna.

—Dime Glimmer, ¿has podido dormir por las noches con toda la gente a la que seguramente habrás matado?

Tiró la flecha al suelo, luego le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro. La clase de sonrisa que le dedicas a alguien que crees que está siendo un cínico.

—Profundamente, ¿y tú has podido dormir después de matar a Marvel?

—No—entonces disparó la última flecha, directa al lugar dónde debería de estar el corazón de Glimmer. La chica cayó al suelo, seguida de un cañonazo—. Como tampoco podré dormir después de esto.

Se dirigió hacia Rue sin decir nada más, tampoco lo hizo cuando se dedicó a comprobar si estaba herida. Más de lo que ya estaba antes. La pequeña alzó la vista y señaló en silencio a algo que ocurría detrás de Gale, él se giró. Dispuesto a tomar de nuevo su arma. Pero la bajó al ver a Melinda, que corría hacia ellos, llevando las mochilas consigo. Observó los cuerpos con una leve consternación. Luego, tratando de ignorarlos, procedió a ponerle la cura a la pierna de Rue. Gale se puso en pie, sin decirles nada a las chicas marchó hacia el bosque.


	11. La ruptura

Madge apretó los labios con una fuerza tal que se volvieron blancos. Si la intención de Thresh había sido matarla, parecía haberse disipado con el primer cañonazo. Aunque el arma seguía ahí, salvo porque ahora estaba algo más lejos de su cuello. Respiraba intranquilamente, temiendo que reconsiderase su idea. El segundo cañonazo había creado tensión en él también. La chica solo podía pensar en que Gale podría estar muerto. Podría haberlo perdido ya, en cuyo caso, no estaba segura de querer vivir mucho más tiempo.

—Estoy segura de que está viva.

—¿Qué?

El tono de sorpresa de él confirmó sus sospechas.

—Rue, la niña de tu Distrito. Es realmente fuerte, cuando la encontramos tenía una herida muy grave y no se ha rendido ni un solo momento.

—¿Vosotros...?

Fuera lo que fuese que estaba a punto de preguntarle, no le dio tiempo a hacerlo. En ese momento irrumpió de entre la maleza otra persona. Alguien cuyo rostro pasó de la ansiedad a la rabia en cuestión de segundos.

Gale.

* * *

Estaba junto a su madre, presa del pánico. La señora Everdeen la acogió entre sus brazos, protegiéndola de cosas que no podían hacerle daño. Al menos no a un nivel físico. Katniss miraba la pantalla, no creyéndose todo lo que ocurría. Había dos Tributos más muertos, las dos chicas Profesionales que quedaban, pero aun faltaba Cato. Las cámaras ahora enfocaban a Gale, entrando en la escena que compartían el chico del 11 y la hija del alcalde. No podía negar el nudo en la garganta que se le formó al pensar que Madge podría morir. Una cosa era que quisiese que Gale volviese a casa, otra muy distinta era ver morir a una persona que había sido agradable con ella, alguien que la consideraba su amiga a pesar de que ella nunca había visto que hubiese la afinidad suficiente.

—Katniss—susurró su madre en su oído mientras apartaba un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja—. No pasa nada, todo va a salir bien.

Ambas sabían que eso no era cierto, que en algún momento uno de los dos tendría que morir si querían un vencedor de su Distrito. El problema era que ahora Katniss no se veía capaz de desear la supervivencia de uno sobre el otro. Los quería a ambos, necesitaba que volviesen a casa. Se zafó de su madre y se marchó de ahí. No muy lejos, ya que por ley debía de seguir viendo los Juegos.

Tan solo necesitaba soledad.

Pero alguien se acercó a ella.

* * *

Gale apuntó la flecha al ojo de Thresh, momento en el cual él puso el cuchillo sobre el cuello de su amiga. A la chica le temblaba el labio. Podía entender que tuviese miedo, él se había encargado de que no volviese a estar en una situación como aquella, de alguna forma le había fallado. Pensó que estaría segura lejos del foco de acción principal. No creyó que el chico del 11 estuviese acechando por ahí, aguardando a que dejasen a alguien débil desprotegido.

Tensó el arco.

—¡No!—gritó Madge—. Bajad las armas. No somos enemigos.

Ninguno le hizo caso, al menos no al principio. Madge le miró con seguridad plena en sus palabras. Gale obedeció, Thresh también lo hizo, algo sorprendido por la acción del chico del 12. Dejó libre a Madge y esta fue con Gale, que la recibió en el brazo que tenía libre.

—¿Estás bien?—susurró.

Ella asintió.

—¿Rue?

Le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Está bien, ella y Melinda lo están. Esa pequejaña ha podido con una Profesional ella sola, estoy impresionado.

Madge entonces miró a Thresh, Gale hizo lo mismo. El chico parecía en shock, procesando con lentitud lo que acababa de escuchar. El cuchillo resbaló de su mano. Gale se tensó, no entendía lo que ocurría. La chica puso una mano en su pecho, lo que le obligó a mirarla. Su amiga parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía, se separó de él. Vio como se aproximaba a su supuesto enemigo con cautela, hasta que puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Hemos decidido no matarnos—le explicó—. Ni siquiera más adelante, cuando solo quedemos nosotros. Tan solo morirán los que no quieran unirse a la alianza, los que quieran seguir con la matanza. Solo derramamos sangre para sobrevivir, pero no eso no es estrictamente necesario.

Thresh la miró, había emoción en sus ojos.

—Pero los Juegos...

—Hemos dejado de jugar.

* * *

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, estaba incómodo, al igual que ella.

—Solo quería hablar contigo...creo que tenemos que hablar.

Bufó, mirando a otro lado.

—¿Te parece que quiera hablar con alguien, Peeta?

—Me besaste.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa, desquiciada, asesina. No parecía la misma chica de la que llevaba años enamorado.

—¡Mis amigos están muriendo!

Estaba confundido, se agacho con precaución, poniéndose a la altura de ella. No podía estar hablando de Madge: ¿No? ¿Pero qué más amigos tenía Katniss?

—¿Madge y Gale?—ella asintió, apartando la vista—. No sabía que de repente Madge fuese tan amiga tuya.

—Quizás ya lo era, pero no he querido darme cuenta. Era muy fácil pensar solo en Gale todo este tiempo, pensar que no tenía a nadie más. Que el Capitolio, los Juegos y esta mierda de mundo no podía hacerme daño quitándome a gente que me importa, porque no había tanta gente—enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas—. Soy tan estúpida.

Peeta se permitió acercarse a ella. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, quién empezó a llorar levemente. Pensó en abrazarla, en intentar protegerla de algo que se escapaba a su alcance. No quería verla así, rota. Katniss era fuerte, era uno de esos pilares irrompibles, un modelo de superación. Alguien a quién podías seguir a ciegas sin dudar un solo instante.

—Estoy aquí.

Alzó la vista, con los ojos rojos anegados en lágrimas.

—¡Pues vete!—le chilló—. Quiero estar sola, no quiero a nadie más.

—Katniss...

—¡Solo te besé porque pensaba que tenía que hacerlo!—confesó a voces—. ¡Ni siquiera pienso en ti de esa forma!

Sus palabras rompieron algo dentro de Peeta. Sintió su corazón hecho añicos, como cristales clavándose dentro de su piel. Se puso en pie con torpeza, retrocediendo sin saber a dónde. Prim se chocó con él. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como se sentaba junto a su hermana, la abrazaba y ella se dejaba. Se le cerraba la garganta, el tiempo parecía transcurrir despacio. Nunca pensó que Katniss pudiese hacerle tanto daño.

* * *

Escuchaba a Gale caminar tras ellos, no muy confiado de haber metido a Thresh en la alianza. Lo podía comprender. Le gustaba levemente la faceta protectora de Gale, el cómo en tan poco tiempo habían creado una amistad llena de tanta lealtad y devoción mutua. Se preocupaban por el otro como si hubiesen pasado toda la vida juntos, pero tenía que aprender a ceder, a comprender que no todo el mundo quería hacerles daño.

La gente se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Sonrió cuando Thresh se agachó junto a Rue, le escuchó preguntarle cómo estaba. Hablaba de la misma forma en la que un hermano mayor habla, pese a que sabía que no había parentesco entre ellos. Era imposible no querer a Rue. Madge se preguntó qué habría pasado de no existir la alianza y cómo habría terminado todo si solo hubiesen quedado ellos dos. Quizás Thresh se hubiese sacrificado por la niña. Habría sido muy noble. Pero Madge prefería que ambos volviesen a casa, a que lo hiciese solo uno de ellos.

—¿Está ahora con nosotros?—preguntó Melinda.

Madge asintió.

—¿Todo bien?

La chica pelirroja alzó la mochila que debía de contener su medicina. Sonrió.

—Saldremos de esta.

La hija del alcalde no pudo evitar abrazarla por decir aquello. Miró al cielo, era un cielo artificial, pero brillaba con un intenso azul que parecía ir acorde con las esperanzas que latían dentro de ella. Iban a conseguirlo, volverían todos a casa. El Capitolio no podía hacer nada para romper su alianza.


	12. El ciervo

Desde que era pequeña había tenido miedo a muchas cosas. Quizás su primera fobia fue a la oscuridad, enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Otra gran fobia fue estar sola, desprotegida, expuesta. Una parte de ella también tenía fobia al fuego, implacable, hermoso y peligroso. Leyó una vez en un libro que las fobias eran consecuencias del miedo a la muerte.

Irónicamente, cuando a Madge dejaron de afectarle todas aquellas fobias, fue el día en que halló la muerte.

Dos días desde las muertes de Clove y Glimmer. Dos días desde que Thresh se unió a ellos. Sabía que Gale un desconfiaba de él un poco, no podía culparle, había intentado matarla delante de sus propios ojos. Pero su actitud había cambiado por completo, bastaba con solo ver cómo se comportaba con la chica de su Distrito, tan jovial y protector como lo haría un hermano. Casi cómo lo hacía Gale con ella.

Madge se abrazó a sí misma cuando el frío de la noche empezó a hacerse notar. Alguien le tendió su propia chaqueta, la cual había dejado en el suelo cuando fue a recoger algo de leña para el fuego. Sonrió a la chica pelirroja y se dispuso a abrigarse de nuevo.

Dos días: ¿cuántos más les quedarían por vivir en aquel infierno?

—Podríamos intentarlo—dijo Rue en una conversación ya iniciada a la que Madge se unió.

Los dos chicos del grupo negaron con la cabeza.

—Imposible—aseguró Gale—. Ha crecido condicionado por una idea, no podemos sacársela de la cabeza tan fácilmente.

—Estoy de acuerdo—convino el otro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, en un silencio tenso y cargado de emoción. Quizá el hecho de estar de acuerdo en algo podía limar esa desconfianza entre ambos, lo cual ayudaría notoriamente al propósito del grupo. Madge optó por sentarse junto a Thresh, para sorpresa de su amigo. Podía ayudar un poco a que se produjese ese cambio, con que uno de los dos confiase en el otro, el restante no tardaría mucho en hacerlo también.

* * *

Gale puso mala cara mientras caminaba alerta. No le hacía ilusión salir a cazar con Melinda y dejar a la hija del alcalde con el chico que casi la había estrangulado. La pelirroja le hizo una señal. Tensó el arco y disparó. Volvió a cargar una flecha, que no tardó en salir volando. Una, dos, tres veces. Tenían ardillas más que suficientes para comer. Dejo que la chica cargase con ellas, se frotó las sienes. Seguramente seguirían hablando en el campamento sobre esa loca idea de convencer a Cato de que se uniese a ellos, de que se negase a participar en los Juegos.

Era una locura, todavía le costaba creer que ellos lo hubiesen conseguido. No podía evitar la sensación de que algo horrible no iba a tardar en ocurrir en breves.

Intuían que el último de los Profesionales habría vuelto a la Cornucopia, esperándoles. Su ego era demasiado grande para esconderse y tratar de emboscarlos, les esperaría, creyéndose capaz de poder con los cinco. Al fin y al cabo le habían criado para ese momento, para acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos: ¿Por qué iban a poder unos simples chicos de Distritos más pobres con él?

Glimmer y Clove le parecerían unas aficionadas a su lado, por supuesto. Por no hablar de Marvel, quién prácticamente se dejó matar nada más empezar los Juegos.

—Deberíamos volver.

El chico se pasó una mano por la cabeza, asintió. Siguió a la chica pelirroja, que marcaba el ritmo. Se encontraban a mitad de camino, lo sabía porque se había molestado en fijarse en los pequeños detalles del entorno. También sabía que desde ese punto no estaban muy lejos de la Cornucopia.

—Espera un momento—la chica se paró y le miró de forma inquisitiva—. Voy a recoger algunas bayas para acompañar a la carne, no creo que nos venga mal variar un poco la dieta.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, esperó a que Melinda desapareciese para girar sobre sus talones.

Había alcanzado a entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Cato, al menos en su forma más básica y primitiva. Nunca podrían convencerlo de nada: ¿Cierto? Así que aquella era su mejor oportunidad, un cara a cara. Acabaría con él y sus problemas. Si Thresh no los traicionaba y todos cumplían con la alianza el Capitolio no tendría más remedio que dejarles ganar, no iba a quedarse sin vencedor.

Les daría un gran espectáculo con Cato, de esa forma conseguirían olvidar lo ocurrido con ellos, serían unos estúpidos Juegos que pasarían a la historia. Todos saldrían ganando. Todos menos Cato, aunque sabía que su muerte sería posiblemente la que menos pesaría en su conciencia. Matar a un asesino no era algo malo, no podía considerarse algo malo.

El crujido de unas ramitas hizo que se girase. Vio un ciervo saltar veloz en su dirección, aunque esquivándolo al acercarse, supo que no huía de él. Supo que no huía de ninguna clase de cazador furtivo. Tan solo se alejaba del peligro de forma instintiva, tal y como hacían los animales cuando eran conscientes del peligro. En ese momento empezó a escucharlo, gritos. Reconoció la voz de Rue, la de Melinda.

La de Madge.

Corrió en dirección al campamento como si su vida dependiense de ello, porque una parte de él sentía que se moriría si después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos le ocurriese algo a Madge.

Sentía como la camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo, como la atmósfera de volvía asfixiante, árida y agobiante. Llegó finalmente, solo para encontrarse con una muralla de llamas que devoraba ávidamente todo a su paso. Los árboles, la hierba, las mochilas. Madge y sus aliados se encontraban en el lado equivocado. Podía ver a su amiga abrazada a la chica pelirroja mientras que el grandullón usaba su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a la más pequeña.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Dejó a un lado su arco y el carcaj. Corrió hacia ellos tanto como sus pies se lo permitieron. Madge le vio en ese mismo instante, sus miradas se encontraron, aunque sus ojos ahora solo reflejaban las llamas que la rodeaban. En el Capitolio tenían un perverso sentido del humor. Entonces comprendió lo que ocurría, era un castigo, una represalia por intentar desafiarlos. De alguna forma temían que convenciesen a Cato de unirse a su alianza o simplemente se deshiciesen de él, privándoles de obtener un único vencedor.

—¡Gale!—la chica se separó de la pelirroja, avanzó con cuidado, esquivando las llamas.

—¡Madge!

Usó su brazo como escudo, podía sentir como parte del vello se chamuscaba por la simple proximidad al fuego. No le importó, como tampoco lo hizo el hecho de quemarse levemente la piel. Madge era vital, mucho más importante que su propio bienestar.

—Tienes que marcharte.

Su mundo se vino abajo al escuchar aquello.

—No te voy a dejar—miró a Melinda, a Rue agazapada en el suelo y a Thresh sacrificándose por ella. Tal vez le juzgó mal—. No os voy a dejar a ninguno.

La hija del alcalde parecía a punto de llorar, quizás lo habría logrado de no ser por las llamas. Se la veía seria, en parte segura de lo que quiera que fuese a hacer a continuación. Quitó el broche de su chaqueta, el sinsajo. Lo lanzó a través del muro de fuego. Gale lo cogió al vuelo, quemaba un poco, pero no le importó.

—Tienes que marcharte.

Algo ocurrió cuando ella dijo aquello. De pronto la temperatura volvía a ser normal, pero era imposible, porque las llamas seguían ahí, amenazantes. Gale se dispuso a cruzarlas para abrazar a Madge, para protegerla una última vez. Aunque ninguno de los dos saliese con vida. Algo se lo impidió. Una barrera invisible.

Un campo de fuerza.

—¡Madge!—gritó su nombre desesperado, como si así fuese a conseguir algo—. Vamos a volver a casa, me juré a mí mismo que te llevaría a casa por encima de mi propia supervivencia.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Ahora tienes que volver tú—dijo ella con la voz quebrada—. Vuelve a casa por todos nosotros, gana los Juegos. No dejes que ellos te ganen a ti.

Perdió el equilibrio, apoyó todo su peso sobre la barrera invisible y se dejó caer. Estaba rompiéndose de dentro a fuera, lo sabía. Tantos años aguantando, tantos años luchando contra obstáculos. No esperaba aquello, no lo vio venir.

—No quiero abandonarte, no puedo.

Escuchó como Madge se quejaba, alzó la vista y vio como ella apoyaba su mano en el campo de fuerza, aunque las llamas quemaban su piel. Ella se contuvo. Gale puso su mano sobre la de su amiga, como si con ello pudiesen sentirse. Ni siquiera una despedida digna, cuánto más le tenía que arrebatar el Capitolio a un chico que no tenía nada.

—Vete ya—suplicó ella—. Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado no creo que merezcas que mi cadáver carbonizado sea el último recuerdo que tengas de mí.

—Tú no mereces terminar así—replicó él con rabia.

Madge le miró de forma lastimera. La piel de su mano presentaba quemaduras bastante graves: ¿Cuándo había aprendido a contener el dolor de esa manera? Había muchas cosas de ella que todavía no sabía, cosas que nunca sabría.

—Vive.

—Ojalá pudiese despedirme dignamente—cerró el puño dónde llevaba el broche—. Algo sentido. Un abrazo, un beso totalmente platónico.

Ella se apartó del campo de fuerza, tosió un poco, se sostuvo su mano herida.

—Ambos sabíamos a lo que veníamos aquí.

—Eso no lo hace más fácil.

Volvió a toser.

—Adiós, Gale—hizo el esfuerzo por reírse—. Es probable que seas la última persona en la que piense antes de morir.

Él sintió una punzada en el corazón. Marchó de ahí corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Se negaba a afrontar aquello, se negaba a todo. Cruzó a través de la maleza, rasgándose la piel, dejando que pequeñas ramitas anidasen en su cabellera desordenada. Ni siquiera había recogido el arco y las flechas: ¿Tenía acaso un cuchillo? No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba. Ni se iba a molestar en preocuparse por aquello.

Sonó un cañonazo.

Se paró en seco. Entonces sonó otro más y otro y finalmente el cuarto.

Sus piernas no aguantaron su peso más tiempo, cayó al suelo. Un charco de barro. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, abrazó sus piernas y se rompió del todo.


	13. El Vencedor

Se hizo la noche y Gale seguía en el suelo, revolcándose en su propia miseria. Nunca creyó que pudiese pasarlo peor que cuando perdió a su padre ni que mucho menos fuese a sufrir por una persona a la que conocía tan apenas. Quizás era por eso justamente, porque había perdido a Madge antes de conocerla en profundidad. Antes de saber las pequeñas cosas insignificantes sobre ella que podría haber sabido en cualquier momento si se hubiese dignado a hablar con ella en el Distrito.

No sabía si estaba llorando o era la lluvia que en algún momento habían decidido dejar caer, seguramente para sofocar las llamas que calcinaron a sus aliados y a su amiga. Una amiga de verdad a la que no volvería a ver: ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Regresar al Distrito? ¿Acaso podría volver a mirar a la cara al alcalde, a su familia, a Katniss?

Él era un asesino, un rompe promesas. No merecía un minuto más de su propia existencia. El himno resonó en la oscuridad y las muertes aparecieron proyectadas en el cielo. Primero Thresh, seguido de Melinda, luego Rue. Finalmente, como si lo hubiesen dejado así adrede, la chica rubia, su buena amiga Madge Undersee. Un grito de dolor nació en su garganta y quebró la quietud del bosque segundos después de que el himno se extinguiese. Le dolía la mano, más concretamente el puño cerrado. Se liberó poco a poco de ese violento amarre al que lo tenía sometido. Sus dedos, entumecidos, se separaron con lentitud hasta dejar su palma completamente expuesta. Sobre ella descansaba el último legado de su amiga: el sinsajo.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuándo algo cambió dentro de Gale, los cables se conectaron en su mente y por primera vez lo tuvo todo claro. Sabía qué debía hacer. No tenía permitido rendirse, no podía ser una opción. La lucha continuaba con él y no iba a terminar ahí. Madge había empezado algo, algo pequeño que le había dado esperanzas, le había hecho creer que podían ser distintos. Le había enseñado a confiar y a creer. No iba a dejar que esas enseñanzas muriesen con ella.

Se incorporó, tenía las piernas agarrotadas, pero hizo el esfuerzo por caminar. Tenía que llegar a Cato. Sabía de buena mano que no podría dialogar con él, que no podría convencerlo de deponer las armas y enfrentarse al Capitolio. Mucho menos después de lo que acababa de ocurrir. En el fondo Cato no era más que un cobarde, lo tenía claro porque se veía reflejado en él. Y si Gale había sacado algo en claro de aquella experiencia, era que su cobardía le sobrepasaba. Madge había sido valiente, se había enfrentado al Capitolio de una forma que nadie había hecho, él intentó disuadirla y convencerla de que debían de seguir el sistema, el mismo sistema que tanto había criticado. Era un hipócrita y un cobarde. Ahora que lo sabía podía cambiarlo, podía volver a casa con los suyos, vivo. Podía ayudar a otros para que no cometiesen sus errores. Podía salvar las vidas que había perdido en la Arena. Podía convertirse en alguien digno de llevar el sinsajo de Madge.

Se colocó el broche en la chaqueta y alzó la vista al frente. La Cornucopia estaba ahí. La última parada de su viaje. Pudo ver a Cato con la espalda apoyada en el gran monumento en el que empezó todo aquello. Hacía girar un cuchillo entre sus manos mientras le miraba fijamente. Sonrió de medio lado.

Gale comenzó a caminar hacia él, consciente de que lo hacía desarmado.

* * *

Los nudillos de Katniss estaban blancos, sentía sus mejillas húmedas. A su izquierda podía escuchar como Prim lloraba y a la derecha veía de reojo a la señora Hawthorne con los puños cerrados y la cabeza bien alta. Ella creía en Gale, necesitaba creer que su hijo volvería a casa.

Katniss no quería perder la fe, pero acababan de ver morir a Madge. En el mismo instante que sonó su cañón, el alcalde se desmayó. No iba a estar presente para el desenlace de los Juegos, y casi sería lo mejor. La madre de Gale le había contado que desde que se forjó la Alianza, el alcalde había empezado a acercarse a ella. Le contó lo valiente y admirable que era su hijo, lo orgullosa que debía de sentirse por haber criado a un joven tan noble que sin conocer apenas a Madge había decidido protegerla de aquella manera. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre quién quería que ganase los Juegos, no era un tema que tuviese cabida en la conversación. Ambos querían que fuese su respectivo hijo el que volviese a casa, no había necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta. Pero sin duda, aquella experiencia y la propia amistad de Gale y Madge habían hecho que los dos padres desarrollasen un cariño especial por el hijo del otro.

Si Gale no salía de aquella iba a ser un golpe terrible para muchos.

* * *

Más allá de todo lo que le habia ocurrido a nivel personal, aquellos momentos no pertenecían a Peeta. Él, y todos los que le rodeaban, estaban pendientes de Gale. La Arena había cambiado, toda la luz que habían conseguido reunir en tan poco tiempo se había desvanecido. Había sido como intentar atrapar rayos de sol, un hermoso imposible que terminó por desvanecerse para dejar solo oscuridad. Le dolía en el alma haber visto morir a Madge, como también saber que aquella niña pequeña había muerto, o esa chica que estaba enferma. Le había sorprendido notoriamente la actitud protectora del chico del 11 con la pequeña de su Distrito.

Por eso mismo le repugnaban tantísimo aquellos Juegos, más de lo que le habían repugnado otros. Una parte de él admiró a Gale cuando cayó al suelo y se dejó vencer por la rabia y las lágrimas. En un gesto tan simple, había demostrado una humanidad tal, que despertó la admiración en todos los presentes. Él no lo había visto, pero Peeta sí. La gente del Distrito 12, primero los de la Veta, habían hecho un gesto con sus manos, llevando tres dedos a sus labios y luego alzándolos al frente. Poco a poco, el resto los habían ido imitando. Mostrando su apoyo a Gale, mostrando que estaban con él más que nunca. Y aunque no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su Distrito, esperaba con ansias que volviese para verlo por sí mismo.

* * *

Vio a Effie extrañamente acomodada en un sillón, con las manos sobre sus muslos y una expresión pétrea en el rostro. Sonreía forzosamente cada vez que alguien la saludaba o se despedía. La sala en la que los patrocinadores y los mentores habían estado yendo y viniendo se iba vaciando poco a poco. Los espectadores del Capitolio habían ido a ver el desenlace a otra habitación, una más privada en la que podían debatir y reír sin tener que disimular su incomodidad.

Haymitch tomó asiento junto a su, por decirlo de alguna forma, compañera de fatigas. Effie le miró, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. Pero era lo suficientemente terca como para no hacerlo. El hombre puso una mano sobre su hombro, durante un instante brevísimo. Llevaba un par de días sobrio y aquello no le ayudaba demasiado a sobrellevar lo que ocurría.

Habían perdido a Madge, fue como si la historia se repitiese, de una forma cruel e irónica. Supo perfectamente el dolor que sentía Gale cuando escuchó sonar los cañones. Había sido duro con él, le había prejuzgado de una forma casi mezquina, porque en el fondo estaban cortados por el mismo patrón y temía que con él se reviviese una parte oscura de su pasado que prefería dejar enterrada.

Por propia experiencia, sabía que lo mejor que podría ocurrirle al chico sería morir. De esta forma su dolor acabaría y no tendría que intentar aprender a convivir con él, algo que nunca conseguiría hacer. Pero no podía expresar aquello en voz alta. Las cosas ya estaban demasiado tensas. El efecto que habían causado las acciones de Madge y Gale empezaba a sobrepasar los Juegos. En la misma sala en la que se encontraban, se habían dado pequeñas revueltas. Todavía recordaba como unos Agentes de Paz habían tenido que sacar arrastras a Johanna Mason, ella se había alterado bastante con el incendio. Pese a que ninguno de sus chicos había muerto ahí. El silencio fue sepulcral después de aquello. En ese momento fue cuando Haymitch se dio cuenta de que los chicos habían calado hondo en antiguos Vencedores, en personas que no habían creído posible salvar vidas en un sórdido Juego creado para arrebatarlas.

* * *

Se frotó las muñecas con vehemencia, las marcas de las esposas seguían ahí. No tardarían en irse, pero aquello le ponía furiosa. Toda la situación lo hacía. Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Johanna Mason dio una patada a la mesita de noche antes de ir a abrir. Se encontró de frente con Finnick, quién no sonreía ni parecía dispuesto a decir nada. Le dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Deberías de estar viendo el circo, con los demás.

Miró al suelo, luego al techo y finalmente a uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaban en el mundo. Finnick estaba serio y en sus ojos brillaba la preocupación. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿Cómo estás?

Apretó los labios.

—Viva, lamentablemente.

Finnick se acercó a ella, cogió sus brazos por los codos y tiró con fuerza hacia él. La abrazó, aunque sabía de primera mano que no le gustaba que hiciese aquello. Pero estaban solos, nadie que pudiese ver cómo la joven mostraba su lado más frágil.

—Es una suerte que todos estemos vivos, no hables así.

—Estoy harta de ver morir a niños sin poder hacer nada.

—Una vez fuiste uno de ellos, e hiciste algo, saliste con vida.

Johanna se apartó bruscamente de su lado, le dio la espalda y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Maté a otros, les maté a sangre fría. No me siento orgullosa de ello. Soy una superviviente: ¿Pero a qué precio? He perdido mi dignidad por toda esa gentuza que...

—Johanna.

Ella se giró con violencia, le miró furiosa.

—¡No, Finnick!—apretó los puños—. No juegues a los paternalismos conmigo. Somos mercancía, somos entretenimiento. O morimos en los Juegos o vivimos para convertirnos en marionetas—escupió al suelo—. Cada vez que vienes al Capitolio, las cosas que te obligan a hacer...—él miró a otro lado—. No te culpo por ello, mira lo que me hicieron a mí por negarme. Pero no está bien, nada de esto lo está...

Se dejó caer, sentándose en la mesita de noche que antes había pateado.

—Lo que han hecho los chicos...

—Lo que han hecho los chicos les ha matado.

Esta vez Finnick hizo un amago de sonrisa, una sonrisa triste, pero sentida.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?—la joven alzó la vista, mirándole sin comprender—. La misma rabia que has sentido tú al verles morir, la han sentido todos los demás contigo. Han llevado a los patrocinadores a otra sala, ¿lo sabías?

Johanna se puso en pie, completamente descolocada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que algo no va bien, no va bien para el Capitolio. Los chicos han empezado algo, una idea colectiva. La rabia es una emoción importante y créeme, hay mucha gente llena de rabia contra el sistema.

Ella tragó saliva. No lo había visto de ese modo. Pero conocía desde hacía algún tiempo a Finnick, lo suficiente para ver que sus palabras escondían algo más.

—¿De qué gente estás hablando exactamente?

Finnick sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó. Ella lo tomó al vuelo. Era un pequeño emblema de uno de los Distritos. Pero aquello era imposible. Lo que su amigo le había pasado era el emblema del 13. El Distrito que había sido destruido mucho tiempo atrás.

—Como te decía, hay mucha gente llena de rabia contra el sistema.

—No entiendo...

—Quería contártelo antes, pero a veces eres imposible de acceder Johanna.

* * *

En cuánto llegó, Cato optó por dejar a un lado el cuchillo. Su arrogancia había podido con él, quería matarlo con sus propias manos. Pero la jugada no le estaba saliendo como creía. En una lucha de fuerza y furia descontrolada, ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones. El rostro del Profesional estaba cubierto de sangre, pero no sabía cuánta era de Cato y cuánta suya.

Sus nudillos estaban destrozados, al igual que su nariz y labio. Recibió un rodillazo en el estómago que le obligó a doblarse sobre sí mismo. Momento que aprovechó su rival para tomarle por el cabello y golpear su cara contra la Cornucopia. No era la primera vez que utilizaba aquel movimiento, pero seguía doliendo como si lo fuese.

De todas formas, Gale luchaba con todo lo que tenía que no era nada más que su propia existencia. Sentía el cansancio acumulado en sus músculos, que cada vez respondían con menos fuerza y más torpeza. Cato esquivó su puñetazo, tomó su brazo y de nuevo utilizó la rodilla como arma. Fue un golpe seco y contundente. Gritó sin poder evitarlo, no tenía ninguna duda de que le había roto el brazo. Sin su gancho de derecha y un dolor tal que le nublaba la vista, sus posibilidades de volver al 12 caían en picado.

«Vive», resonó la voz de Madge en su cabeza. Clara y cristalina como si estuviese ahí con él.

Quizás podía tomarse aquello como la última voluntad de su amiga. Ella quería que viviese, no se lo había pedido, se lo había exigido. Era su obligación salir de la Arena por su propio pie. Se desplomó en el suelo cuando el puño de Cato impactó en su mejilla, la sangre salió de sus labios sin que pudiese retenerla. El cielo era azul, un azul brillante y luminoso: ¿Sería realmente de día?

No tenía ningún control sobre su brazo diestro, el dolor se había extendido tanto que ya no estaba seguro de que lo sintiese realmente. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más en su contra y él quería seguir luchando. De verdad que quería. Algunas de las personas que más le importaban seguían vivas, ahí fuerza, seguramente observándole. No podía permitir que le viesen rendirse de aquella manera, ante alguien tan ruin como Cato que disfrutaba dándole muerte.

Rodó sobre sí mismo, pasando por su brazo roto y reavivando el dolor que creía perdido. Aquello le dejó sin aliento, pero le permitió esquivar el puñetazo fatal de Cato, cuya fuerza de impacto había hecho que el otro chico cayese al suelo mientras profería un grito lastimero. Sintió algo bajo su espalda, con su mano sana tanteó el terreno. Su visión periférica le mostró como su rival se arrodillaba y se arrastraba hacia él. Cato también parecía agotado.

Tosió de nuevo, justo al mismo tiempo en el que su mano se cerraba en torno a la empuñadura del cuchillo que Cato había dejado caer una eternidad atrás. No fue rápido, ni siquiera certero. Sus movimientos eran torpes y su mano no dejaba de temblar. Cato se inclinó sobre él dispuesto a estrangularlo, quizás. Nunca lo sabría, porque en ese preciso instante, alzó la hoja y la hundió en el cuello del chico del Distrito 2. Su visión de despejó momentáneamente, lo justo para que en su mente quedase grabada para siempre la expresión del que había sido su rival. Empujó el cadáver al otro lado, respiró de forma intranquila en el suelo. El último cañonazo sonó.

—¡Tenemos un Vencedor!—gritó entusiasmada la voz de quién quiera que fuese, cómo si le importase ya—¡Gale Hawthorne, tributo del Distrito 12!

Vencedor.

¿Acaso había ganado algo?

Tan solo podía contar pérdidas.


	14. El último día

El agua caía por su rostro por enésima vez. Apoyó las manos sobre el lavabo, alzando la vista. El espejo le devolvía una imagen que debía de ser de aquel chico conocido como Gale Hawthorne. Pero tenía la seguridad de que estaba viendo a un completo extraño. Ese chico de la Veta que fue un día, había muerto en la Arena junto a todos los demás. Ahora solo quedaba una carcasa, una piel mudada que dentro solo escondía la podredumbre en la que los Juegos le habían convertido.

Escuchó como los nudillos de Haymitch golpeaban la puerta mientras le comunicaba con voz impersonal que le estaban esperando para la entrevista. El show continuaba, como si todas aquellas muertes no significasen nada. Pero sí lo hacían, y no solo para él. No era estúpido, al reencontrarse con su mentor y con Effie había visto que ocurría algo. Aunque la capitoliana sonreía, sus ojos no lo hacían. Haymitch estaba sobrio, y dada la situación, tampoco le habría culpado de no estarlo. Al verle le tendió la mano, pero Gale prefirió darle un abrazo. A fin de cuentas, su intervención había sido decisiva para su propia supervivencia. Sin su ayuda, tal vez no habría llegado tan lejos. Esta vez optó por acatar todos y cada uno de los consejos de Haymitch. No se saldría del guión que le había preparado, porque contra antes terminase con aquella farsa, antes volvería a casa.

Salió del servicio, Effie también estaba ahí. Le sonrió en señal de apoyo y cogió su mano, dándole un pequeño apretón. Él asintió, tratando de sonreírle de vuelta, aunque no supo si lo consiguió. Sus manos se separaron y Gale comenzó a caminar mecánicamente, siguiendo a Haymitch. Pudo ver a los mentores de los otros tributos, fue incapaz de mirar a los ojos a los mentores de sus antiguos aliados. De alguna forma sabía que falló a aquellos chicos al no confiar tan plenamente como Madge lo había hecho. Las cosas podrían haber sido distintas, al menos eso era lo que prefería creer. Vio entonces a Finnick y Johanna. Recordó como ambos reían en los pasillos, pero también aquella mirada triste de la joven. Ahora solo veía rabia, una rabia contenida que podría derretir glaciares enteros. Pero sabía con seguridad que no era hacia él, sino hacia las personas que le habían hecho llegar a aquella situación. Entonces se fijó mejor en el resto de mentores, a excepción de los mentores de los Profesionales, todos parecían expresar esa furia silenciosa. Un desacuerdo mudo que hizo que Gale se plantease si había ocurrido algo en su ausencia.

Haymitch se paró, apartándose a un lado y dejando solo a su pupilo contra la última prueba antes de volver a casa.

* * *

La entrevista de Gale fue sencilla, rápida, nada destacable y carente de emoción por parte de él. Nadie podía reprochárselo, nadie que hubiese visto morir a niños de su propio Distrito en la Arena, claro. Para el Capitolio aquel espectáculo era decepcionante, algunos entre el público bostezaban o parecían molestos.

—Es una vergüenza—murmuró la señora Hawthorne.

Katniss le miró. Estaba seria, como nunca antes la había visto. Cuando Gale ganó los juegos el Distrito entero se quedó en silencio, la mujer se dejó caer al suelo, vencida por el agotamiento de tantos agónicos días. Nadie se acercó a ella, pero no fue por despreocupación, sino por respeto. Había sufrido mucho y se merecía unos momentos para sí misma, aunque fuese en público.

No muy lejos de ahí, pudo ver como el hijo del panadero les observaba. Bajó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que Katniss había reparado en él. No le gustaba como habían quedado las cosas entre ellos. Había sido mezquina, actuó mal. Nunca debió de darle esperanzas a alguien que había sido amable con ella desde siempre. Sin la presión por saber el destino de Gale, ahora podía volver a aquello, enmendar su error o al menos intentarlo. Peeta se tensó cuando se percató de que iba a su encuentro, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a apartarse de su camino, rechazar el acercamiento que iba a tener lugar en cuestión de segundos. Pero no se movió, se quedó ahí, esperando.

* * *

Cerró los ojos cuando el público aplaudió el final de la entrevista. Aquello evocó el momento en el que esos mismos aplausos cargados de falsedad y amor por un espectáculo sádico iban por ella. Quería creer que podía empatizar con Gale, pero Johanna era consciente de que sus historias no eran ni remotamente parecidas. Ella había sido una manipuladora, una cruel asesina que jugó con los otros tributos. Niños, algunos más mayores, otros no tanto. Por supuesto no mató a todos ellos, pero sí se cobró suficientes vidas para que sus fantasmas acudiesen a ella cada noche. Gale tan solo había matado para salvarse o, más noble aun, para salvar a otros. Era distinto al resto de Vencedores. Él no era un asesino, aunque temía que se viese a sí mismo como tal.

Vio como descendía por los escalones que unían el plató con los bastidores. Su mirada se encontró de nuevo con la del chico, quiso acercarse a él. Pero no sabía qué podría decirle que no le fuese a decir ya su mentor. Ni siquiera sabía por qué iba a querer escuchar lo que fuese a decirle. Inspiró hondo, dejando todas las malas vibraciones atrás, como tanto había practicado. Recompuso su coraza que erráticamente había dejado caer. Su mirada se endureció, giró sobre sus talones y caminó lejos de ahí. Tenía una maleta que preparar.

* * *

Se mantuvo firme, con la barbilla fija, sin dejarse vencer por el pánico que le producía cualquier inminente conversación con ella.

—¿Vienes a pisotearme un poco más el corazón?

Katniss bajó la vista. Habían sido palabras duras, pero no habían sonado como tal. Él lo sabía y ella también. Pese al dolor que sentía por dentro, nunca podría odiarla, llevaba muchos años queriéndola en silencio como para que su rechazo cambiase aquello. Por lacerante que fuese.

—Te debo mil disculpas.

Soltó el aire, agotado.

—En realidad no me debes nada—confesó él. Observó como Katniss le miraba sin comprender, así que procedió a explicarse mejor—. No puedo forzarte a que sientas algo que...no sientes. No puedo esperar que me quieras solo porque yo te quiera a ti—ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida—. Me dolió que me rechazases y soy consciente de que me acerqué a ti en un momento delicado. En todo caso te debo yo una disculpa a ti, estabas confundida y en parte me aproveché de ello aunque no fuese consciente de lo que hacía.

—Peeta, eso no es...

Él asintió, sin dejarle terminar la frase. Se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para no tener que estirar demasiado el brazo cuando envolvió las manos de la chica con las suyas. Se la veía confundida, como una niña pequeña. Estaba frágil, había estado muy frágil durante todo aquel martirio. Obligada a ver como su amigo luchaba por su vida y como una chica a la que empezó a apreciar como amiga, moría injustamente. Dentro de poco volvería a ser la chica dura de siempre, lo sabía. Aquella era, quizás, la última oportunidad que le quedaba de entrar en el pequeño mundo de Katniss Everdeen.

—Olvidemos todo esto—dijo él, con las ideas claras—. Al menos la parte incómoda. Lo único que te voy a pedir, solo si me lo permites, es que seamos amigos.

La chica nunca podría hacerse a la idea de lo terribles que eran aquellas palabras, de cómo dejaban una sensación agria en su boca al pronunciarlas en voz alta. Pero perder a Katniss no era una opción, conservarla como amiga sería como si le apuñalasen cada día de su vida, aunque seguiría estando con ella. Y quizás con el tiempo, las cosas cambiasen.

—De acuerdo, Peeta.

Hizo un esfuerzo y sonrió de medio lado. El corazón de Peeta dio un vuelco al verla así.

* * *

Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, lo hizo de forma algo brusca. No le importó el dolor, llevaba un par de calmantes en el cuerpo. Su brazo derecho había sido completamente inutilizado por los golpes de Cato y el Capitolio se había encargado de usar su tecnología para repararlo. Tecnología que bien podrían dedicarse a emplear en facilitar la vida a la gente de los Distritos.

Ya no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, no por el momento. Deseaba con fuerzas poder esconderse en algún lugar y recrearse en su miseria. Tenía la sospecha de que estaba a una mala noticia más de sucumbir a una depresión que paliaría con una botella de alcohol. Supuso que así fue como comenzó la miseria personal de Haymitch. Era ridículo, irónico y a saber qué más el hecho de que ahora comprendiese tan bien a aquel borracho. Ver los Juegos era tan distinto a vivirlos que empezaba a ver con otros ojos a los Vencedores.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a acercarme a ti...—dijo una voz femenina.

Gale abrió un ojo, tenía ambos cerrados. Comprobó que se trataba de Johanna Mason.

—Dime, Johanna—comenzó a decir mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos—. ¿Siempre es así cuándo acaba?

Sintió como ella apoyaba la espalda junto a la suya, la escuchó suspirar.

—Más o menos—entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería con aquello, cómo no iba a entenderlo—. Pero tienes que saber que nunca acaba. Los fantasmas no te abandonan y ellos siempre encontrarán la forma de recordarte que no eres mejor por estar vivo.

Ellos. Hablaba del Capitolio, claro. Era idílico pensar que ganar tus Juegos te hacía libre. Gale sabía que nunca podría borrarse de la mente el rostro de Marvel ni el de Cato ni mucho menos la última imagen que tendría para siempre de Madge. Quería recordar a la chica de antes, a la chica que se convirtió en su amiga en la Arena. Simplemente no podía, su cerebro había desechado todas esas imágenes, todo lo que pudiese ser remotamente un buen recuerdo. Solo veía muerte, muerte y más muerte.

—Al principio me pareciste una persona despreciable, una imbécil que no se preocupaba por las vidas que estaban a punto de ser sacrificadas.

—Se te da bien juzgar a primera vista.

Abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza solo para mirarla. Johanna tenía la vista fija en un punto muerto. Su voz sonaba vacía, era consciente de que una parte de ella se creía lo que acababa de decir. Posiblemente la parte que más peso tenía dentro de su propia mente. Se dio cuenta de que un día, quizás mañana, así se vería a sí mismo.

—Soy terrible juzgando a primera vista.

Fue ella la que le miró entonces, sin variar un ápice la posición de su cuerpo. Tan solo girando el rostro, para que sus ojos se encontrasen a la misma altura que los de él.

—Gale, no te confundas. No soy una buena persona. Tienes la edad suficiente para haber visto mis Juegos, así que sabrás que...

—Tú has visto los míos—le cortó él—. ¿Te parezco una persona despreciable?

Ella resopló.

—Ni mucho menos. Podría decirse que has estado rozando el heroísmo, aunque suene a palabras mayores. Ninguno de estos cretinos ha conseguido eso.

Sintió como se le cerraba un poco la garganta al escuchar eso.

—Madge alcanzó el heroísmo y lo sobrepasó, yo apenas llegué a acercarme—confesó Gale—. Solo sobreviví, como hiciste tú. Como hicimos todos los que quedamos en pie.

La joven negó con la cabeza, apretó los labios antes de separarlos para hablar.

—Gale, tú no eres para nada como nosotros. Tú has demostrado humanidad, algo de lo que nosotros prescindimos en cuanto estos cerdos nos dieron oportunidad para ello.

Empezaba a hacerse paso la ira y las malas palabras en lo que Johanna decía, estaba dejando a un lado la actitud descompuesta con la que se había presentado ante él, volvía a ser la Johanna Mason que todo el mundo conocía. Se preguntó cuál de las dos era la real o si por alguna remota posibilidad, ambas podían coexistir dentro de la misma joven.

—Tú también has demostrado humanidad viniendo a hablar conmigo ahora. No somos tan distintos, Johanna Mason.

Ella se apartó de la pared, mirándole con incredulidad. Él solo sonrió cansado y cerró nuevamente los ojos.


	15. El regreso

Es misma mañana emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a su Distrito, de vuelta a casa con los suyos. Con algunos de los suyos, al menos. Effie se despidió de ellos antes, no viajaría al Distrito porque no pertenecía ahí. Su sitio era aquel infierno edulcorado, lleno de brillos y colores. Le dio un sentido abrazo a Gale, e incluso hizo el esfuerzo de concederle una sonrisa de verdad, no una de las que les regalaba al resto. Pasó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla del chico y le susurró lo mucho que le alegraba que hubiese ganado, le dijo que era valiente y el mejor Vencedor que podía tener su Distrito. Era lo más parecido a unas palabras de consuelo que podía recibir de alguien que se había criado entre plumas y brillos. No la culpaba a ella, de alguna forma, se preocupaba realmente por él. Como también se había preocupado por Madge. Por si le quedaban dudas, todas se disiparon cuando le dio y beso en la mejilla y aprovechó para susurrar cuándo nadie escuchaba: «Lo siento tanto».

También se despidió de él Portia, junto al resto de su equipo de estilistas. Él último en aparecer fue Cinna, con quién no tuvo ninguna relación, pero Madge sí. El hombre, más alto que él y eso era difícil, colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Le miró a los ojos cuando se despidió de él, no le dijo adiós ni hasta luego. No fue algo convencional. Tan solo bajo la vista un instante, lo justo y esencial para mirar el broche del sinsajo que llevaba en la chaqueta: «Haz que se sienta orgullosa». Tuvo que tragar saliva y asentir con pesadumbre. Hablaba de ella, con convicción, con fuerza, con ira contenida. Mucha gente quería a Madge, muchos sufrían su pérdida en silencio, más de los que ella misma se podría haber imaginado. No había justicia en un mundo en el que alguien así moría solo por alimentar un macabro espectáculo. Algunos empezaban a verlo con claridad, los mismos que habían visto de frente la inocencia y la bondad arder solo para regocijo de unos pocos.

Fue el último en despedirse. A Gale le habría gustado ver a Johanna Mason antes de subir al tren, pero ella debía de estar ya de camino a su Distrito. Sus caminos se separaban, y lamentablemente volverían a encontrarse al año siguiente. Haymitch puso una mano en su espalda y le condujo al interior, mientras le indicaba en susurros que sonriese a las cámaras. Así lo hizo, hasta que las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

* * *

Su madre terminó de arreglarle la trenza. Katniss no sentía la necesidad de verse bonita para recibir a Gale, pero la dichosa prensa estaría ahí. Y la imagen lo era todo para los capitolianos. Se suponía que tan solo el alcalde y la familia del Vencedor podían estar presentes cuando llegasen. Nadie podía impedirle que ella estuviese ahí, no tendría vínculos sanguíneos con Gale, pero eso no les hacía menos familia. Lo eran desde el mismo instante en el que se conocieron, desde que los padres de ambos murieron y tuvieron que hacerse cargo de sus respectivas familias hasta que se dieron cuenta de que lo hacían por ambas, como si fuese una sola. Eso era la familia, estar ahí para lo malo y para lo peor.

Llamaron a la puerta, seguramente Prim iría a abrir.

Sintió la barbilla de su madre acomodarse en su hombro, la abrazó por la espalda. Katniss deseó volver a ser una niña, volver a tener una madre capaz de cuidarles más allá de elaborar una simple trenza y un padre que la llevase a través del bosque a descubrir que secretos escondía el otro lado de la valla.

—Estás preciosa—susurró la mujer antes de darle un beso en la sien.

—Katniss.

Su pequeña parcela de felicidad se esfumó. Volvió al mundo real, un mundo en el que Peeta Mellark la observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Su hermana pequeña estaba detrás de él, vio como se encogía de hombros antes de desaparecer por un lateral. Katniss se separó de su madre, caminó junto al hijo del panadero fuera de la vivienda.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada importante, creo que vas a ir a recibir a Gale.

Recibir a Gale. Como si se tratase de una celebridad. Debía de haber sido una pesadilla para él. La clase de pesadilla que le devolvería a un amigo completamente distinto, uno al que quizás ya no reconociese. Le tendió la mano a Peeta, él tardó un rato en darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, luego se la tomó. Al menos le tenía a él, un amigo al que podía comprender. O al menos, entraba dentro de sus posibilidades comprenderlo.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta antes de que me vaya a la estación?

Él pareció confuso, Katniss soltó su mano para confundirle un poco menos. Igual no había sido un gesto muy acertado.

—Claro, supongo.

La chica empezó a caminar, consciente de que en algún momento empezaría a seguirla.

—¿Has visto alguna vez un lago, Peeta?

* * *

Contempló en silencio como Haymitch vertía lo que parecía whisky en dos vasos. Le tendió uno, lo tomó con cierto recelo. Ya había probado el alcohol antes y no desconfiaba de Haymitch, mucho menos después de todo lo ocurrido, tan solo era que no consideraba que fuese un buen momento para echar un trago.

—Supongo que ahora estamos al mismo nivel—soltó el hombre.

Se dejó caer con torpeza frente a él, estaba borracho. No llevaban tanto tiempo encerrados ahí, con la experiencia que tenía el hombre con el alcohol aquello tenía que venir de lejos. Tampoco se fijó demasiado del estado en el que se encontraba antes de subir al tren, cualquier cosa era posible.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Somos dos Vencedores del 12 que hemos perdido a un aliado importante en la Arena.

Gale dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. No quería jugar a eso, la franqueza hiriente de Haymitch no tenía cabida en ese momento.

—He perdido una amiga, no una aliada.

—Lo sé—respondió él antes de vaciar el contenido de su vaso.

Tomó la botella para rellenarlo de nuevo.

—Ahora qué.

—Volvemos a 12, te dan una nueva casa junto a la mía. Estará bien tener vecinos para variar. Luego harás la Gira de la Victoria—lo dijo haciendo gestos y un tono de falso entusiasmo—. Más adelante, con suerte, tendremos la oportunidad de repetir el mismo proceso con otro chiquillo o chiquilla.

El viejo Gale, el que todavía no había pisado la Arena, habría empezado a gritarle. Incluso le habría amenazado físicamente. Se habría portado como un auténtico energúmeno. Ese Gale ya no existía, ahora veía más allá de las palabras de Haymitch. Sentía la rabia, el dolor, la impotencia y el asco. Si beber era su forma de mitigar todo eso, que lo hiciese. Suspiró y se inclinó, apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas.

—Supongo que al año que viene me tocará ser mentor.

—Tranquilo, chico. Tenemos un año entero para prepararte.

Gale miró a los ojos del que había sido su mentor, pero como bien había dicho, se había convertido en un igual. Debían de ser sinceros el uno con el otro, trabajar al compás.

—¿Y si en lugar de prepararme a mí, preparamos a los demás?

El hombre alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Creo que no acabas de decir lo que acabo de escuchar.

—Querías salvar a Madge—espetó el chico de la Veta—. Querías que, si tuvieses que elegir, ella viviese antes que yo. No voy a objetarte nada, esa era mi misma idea. Pero ambos fallamos, Madge murió y ahora la culpa nos quema por dentro.

—¿A dónde pretendes llegar con eso?

—A que podemos salvar vidas, si les enseñamos cómo hacerlo.

* * *

Cerró la puerta para tener un poco de privacidad, sabía que su compañero de Distrito no entraría a molestar. No después de volver a casa con las manos vacías, con otros dos niños muertos. Johanna Mason se sentó al filo de la cama, recogió sus piernas y retrocedió hasta que su espalda se encontró con el cabecero. Entonces sacó el objeto que Finnick le dio. Después del shock de descubrir que el Distrito 13 se encontraba en pie y estaba preparándose para lanzarse de nuevo contra el Capitolio, Finnick le explicó que algunos de los antiguos Vencedores estaban metidos en la conspiración. Antes que él estuvo Mags, la que fue la mentora del joven durante sus Juegos y una de las pocas personas que supo lo que era el mundo antes de la carnicería anual. No eran los únicos, cada año alguien nuevo se unía a ellos. Pensaron en reclutar a Haymitch, pero el arranque de ira de Johanna durante los Juegos fue lo que les hizo decantarse primero por ella. Muchos la creían inestable, difícil de confiar, incluso la veían acomodada dentro del mundillo que el Capitolio había reservado para ellos: ¿Acaso estaban ciegos? El bastardo de Snow mandó asesinar a su familia cuando se negó a prostituirse para sus amigos, nunca se sentiría cómoda con nada que le diese ese hombre. Había noches en las que se escabullía en la oscuridad para dormir en su vieja y destartalada casa, sobretodo cuando se acercaban fechas importantes como los cumpleaños, el aniversario de sus padres. O cuando veía a un niño pequeño al que le faltaba algún diente de leche y sonreía como si no existiese la maldad en el mundo. Ella no tuvo ningún hermano, pero tuvo a alguien. A alguien a quién quería lo suficiente para convertirse en una asesina y volver a casa a su lado. Alguien que simplemente desapareció cuando se negó a seguir los planes que el presidente Snow tenía para ella. No hubo notas, no hubo sangre, no hubo cuerpo. Pero siempre supo que Ric estaba muerto. Ric, la única persona buena de su vida.

Enjugó sus lágrimas, debía de dejar de hurgar en viejas heridas. El pasado era pasado, ya no podía hacerle daño. Nadie podía hacerle daño porque ya no le quedaban personas por las que sufrir. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron el emblema del Distrito 13. Lo presionó con cuidado, como le había indicado Finnick. Se abrió como si se tratase de un polvero. Una voz con un deje robótico le indicó que se estaba realizando una conexión. Entonces de dentro del artilugio que claramente no era un emblema ni un polvero, salió un pequeño holograma. Se trataba de una mujer que tenía pinta de estirada, seria y uniformada. Se alegró de haberse limpiado las lágrimas.

—Hola, Johanna Mason. Puedes estar tranquila, esta es una línea segura. Te aconsejo que no pierdas el dispositivo.

—Descuida—dijo en su habitual tono sarcástico. Volvia a las andadas—. ¿Y con quién se supone que hablo?

—Alma Coin, Presidenta del Distrito 13.

* * *

Hubo bastantes silencios profundos hasta que llegaron al Distrito 12. Pese a lo cual, Gale no se rindió tratando de convencer a Haymitch de que debían de preparar a los niños para sobrevivir. Tal y como se hacía en los Distritos de los Profesionales. No había necesidad de criar asesinos, tan solo personas que pudiesen encontrar la forma de sobrevivir. Saber qué podían comer, qué planta les curaría o les produciría alguna fuerte alucinación. Cosas sencillas y básicas que nunca les habían proporcionado. No todo eran armas y un entrenamiento tan pobre como breve. La gente como Gale, con habilidades con el arco y para moverse por el bosque, no abundaba en el 12. Si querían que alguno de los niños volviese a casa con su familia, tenían que asegurarse de que podía hacerlo.

—De acuerdo—cedió finalmente Haymitch tras su enésimo intento.

Gale sonrió. Había hecho aquello últimamente mucho en muy poco tiempo, pero se trataba de una sonrisa trascendente. Una pizca de esperanza en un pozo de miseria. Haymitch sonrió también, aunque trató de disimularlo llevándose una copa a los labios.

—Admite que te alegras de haber aceptado.

—Con ese traje que llevas, siento que acabo de aceptar un trato con el mismo Diablo.

—¿Y me lo dices tú?—Gale frunció el ceño.

Ambos iban con traje, solo que él no parecía acabar de salir de debajo de un tren. No le entusiasmaba vestirse de aquella manera, pero le habían obligado a hacerlo. La prensa estaría esperándoles en la estación. Y el Capitolio no podía permitirse que su fabuloso Vencedor pareciese un harapiento. Deseaba con todo su ser arrancarse la ropa y salir de cualquier manera, incluso desnudo, delante de todas las cámaras. Pero había probado en su propia piel lo que ocurría cuando desafiabas al Capitolio. Se encontró rozando con sus dedos el broche del sinsajo de forma inconsciente. Haymitch se percató de ello. Su voz sonó baja, casi tanto que podría haberse acallado cuando el tren frenó, sin embargo la pudo escuchar alto y claro:

—Ahora respira hondo Gale, por fin estás en casa.

* * *

**FIN DE **

**"LOS OTROS JUEGOS: 1. LA CHICA EN LLAMAS"**

Si queréis más, buscad en mi perfil la siguiente parte.

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
